Recuerda a Margaret
by krola
Summary: Bellatrix nació sin maldad ni locura, no guardaba bajo el brazo el instinto asesino por el que sería reconocida en su etapa adulta. La vida de Bellatrix desde sus 10 años hasta su primera víctima, así como su relación con Andromeda. One Short largo.


Buenas! Este fanfic va sobre la vida de Bellatrix Black cuando aún era... humana, digamos. Andromeda y Bellatrix tenían muy poca diferencia de edad (1 o 2 años), así que en mi mente, fueron buenas amigas hasta que los distintos caminos que tomaron las distanciaron. No me gusta pensar en Andromeda como una chica muy tolerante, simpática y sin defectos, porque eso es al fin y al cabo, irreal. Así que ni Andromeda es un ángel ni Bellatrix un demonio (aún). Bellatrix nació en 1951, su infancia-adolescencia la pasó en la década de los 60, así que he intentado integrar algo del estilo y la mentalidad de esa época, os aviso ahora para que también forcéis en vuestra mente los vestidos, los coches y la idea sobre el matrimonio y los deberes de la mujer de los 60s. Me ha sido complicado decidir dónde terminar, podría haber seguido hasta la muerte de Bellatrix pero eso me tomaría aún más tiempo, superaría el tiempo estipulado para el Reto invisible y seguramente me cansaría de escribirlo antes de terminarlo. En muchas ocasiones la idea en sí me fascinaba, pero al mismo tiempo me daba la sensación de que no conseguía crear a una adolescente que de forma creíble pudiera convertirse en la odiada mortífaga. Por ello, disfrutaría especialmente vuestros reviews... he tardado casi un mes en culminar esta historia, así que con que a una persona le agrade me vale :)

Este fanfic ha sido creado para el reto invisible, en el que toman protagonistas personajes secundarios... En mi caso se trata más de una época invisible más que un personaje, todos los fans de Harry Potter se acuerdan de Bellatrix pero los libros no nos dieron ningún flashback o pista sobre cómo sería la vida de esas tres hermanas que cada una a su modo tomaron una parte importante en la guerra: Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa. La frase que me concedieron para el reto es: _Mil palabras no harán que vuelvas. _Como el fic es tan largo, llegará un momento en el que os preguntéis: ¿Dónde está la frase? Está, os lo prometo, creo recordar que por la mitad del fanfic.

Buenos, espero que podáis aprovecharlo. Me gustaría que opinárais sobre el carácter de las tres hermanas y de su madre ¡Necesito saberlo!

**RECUERDA A MARGARET**

Dicen que el alzheimer le había ganado la batalla. Aunque ella, con su activa imaginación, solía contar que había sido una bruja vestida con una túnica añil la que le había arrebatado sus memorias con un movimiento de varita. Contaba historias para olvidarlas al día siguiente y en ocasiones ni siquiera recordaba que su nombre era Margaret Fisher y que una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, había estado casada (Seguramente aún lo estuviera). Ahora residía en una residencia de ancianos con la agradable compañía de gente que jamás había conocido antes, entregándose a memorias cercanas y a sensaciones que sólo provenían del presente. Le gustaba asomarse a la ventana, ver la televisón, leer novelas de viajes y jugar al dominó. Se dedicaba a todas estas actividades en sus días menos lúcidos, cuando el olvido se presentaba como un generoso antídoto para su triste pasado. Cuando recordaba, se encogía sobre sí misma y lloraba sin razón aparente. A veces, ni siquiera era necesario que recordara con total claridad para que un inesperado golpe de agobio y pesimismo la envolviera… otras veces, recordaba con la nitidez de una película a color:

Podía verse a sí misma, en el esplendor de la juventud, vestida según el dictado de los años 60, con la apariencia de un feliz esposa complaciente, una dama que tenía todo a su disposición. Margaret saludó con un gesto de mano a Lucy, la secretaria de su marido, que cerró rápidamente la caja de su cena y se levantó para saludar a la esposa de su jefe.

- Buenos días, Señora Fisher- la saludó con la educación de una secretaria bien disciplinada.

- Siento haberte interrumpido la cena- respondió Margaret- No pensé que nadie además de mi marido estuviera aún en la oficina. He desistido en hacerle cenas calientes, cuando llega a casa siempre están frías. ¿Está él en su oficina?

- Eso creo, señora- respondió Lucy- Bajé a comprarme la cena y acabo de volver. El señor Fisher me dio permiso para irme, pero soy muy lenta con las máquinas de escribir y siempre se me acumula el trabajo para el día siguiente. Espere que lo llame- dijo Lucy, agarrando con la mano el teléfono.

- No hace falta- respondió Margaret, caminando ya hacia el pasillo que conectaba con el despacho de su marido, que estaba a la espalda del puesto de la secretaria. Lucy asintió de forma casi reverencial y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

Margaret escuchó el sonido de sus propios tacones al tiempo que andaba, pensando que resultaba hipnotizador. Le gustaba tener sus sentidos alertas y escuchaba y observaba todo lo que había a su alrededor. Miró su reflejo en los espejos que cubrían el pasillo y sonrió ante su elegante figura. Pasó de largo junto al calendario en el que se leía pequeñas anotaciones sobre la empresa, bajo el mes actual: **Abril ****de ****1962.**Un extraño sonido, como un gemido, no cuadraba con el silencio que reinaba a aquellas horas en las oficinas. Margaret se detuvo en seco, cesando el sonido de sus tacones. Podía escuchar unos gemidos acompasados, a un bajo volumen, casi reprimidos. Margaret sintió cómo una bocanada de aire la golpeaba al reconocer aquellos ruidos. Se mantuvo durante un par de segundos quieta sobre la moqueta del pasillo. Luego, tomó aire profundamente, alzó el mentón y continuó caminando hacia el despacho de Edward. La puerta estaba entreabierta y a medida que se acercaba, los gemidos se oían con mayor claridad. Margaret se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta y clavó su mirada en las dos figuras entrelazadas que podía ver a través de la ranura. Ambos gemían y sus cuerpos aún vestidos se movían de arriba abajo, en un movimiento brusco pero preciso. Margaret pudo reconocer la ancha espalda de su marido, su nuca y su pelo moreno. Desde su posición, sólo podía ver las piernas de la mujer, largas y esbeltas. Escuchaba su voz, tan aguda que resultaba irritante. Edward estaba encima de ella, entre sus hermosas piernas, entrando y saliendo de ella con un gemido animal. Reconocía muy bien aquel sonido gutural que surgía de la garganta de su marido cada vez que hacían el amor. Se quedó callada mientras los miraba. Era la primera vez que veía desde fuera el acto del amor y en esta ocasión le resultó repugnante, más animal que humano. Fue un gemido más agudo de la mujer a la que penetraba su marido lo que la despertó de su atenta observación. Margaret cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, tosió con brusquedad y llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó. Se sorprendió de la entereza que mostraba su voz, tan desacorde con su verdadero estado de ánimo- He venido porque hoy no me apetecía cocinar y pensé que querrías ir a algún restaurante francés, de los que tanto te gustan.

Pudo escuchar cómo los gemidos eran sustituidos por movimientos torpes y rápidos. Margaret imaginó cómo Edward intentaba arreglar su indumentaria, abrocharse la camisa y atarse correctamente la corbata. Abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, como si no la hubiera visto en siglos y la hubiera echado de menos. Detrás de él, la mujer, de apariencia delicada y hermosa, mantenía un rostro impasible, manchado sólo con unas mejillas rosadas que le otorgaban un tono inocente en lugar de culpable.

- Margaret, cariño. ¡Qué buena sorpresa! La idea del restaurante francés es estupenda, hemos estado hasta ahora trabajando…Hay tantas cosas que hacer en esta oficina y tan poca gente competente- dijo Edward, estirando su brazo hacia su amante que articuló una sonrisa- Te presento a Violet Wade, es la coordinadora de las secretarias. Me ha estado ayudando a ordenar tanto papeleo.

Violet sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a Margaret, extendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara. Margaret miró su pálida mano con duda. Esa mano había estado ciñéndose al pecho de su marido hacía unos minutos. Pero aquello no debía importar, una esposa debía ser discreta en todo momento, obediente a su marido y comprensible. Forzó una sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. Margaret desvió la mirada hacia Edward, quién le sonrió de forma nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza:

- Vamos a cenar, entonces- dijo, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta y colocándose junto a Margaret. Edward se dio la vuelta para mirar a la coordinadora de las secretarias- Nos vemos mañana, Violet.

Violet sonrió de forma encantadora, tan encantadora que Margaret notó como la ira removía sus adentros, pero reprimió su descontento y se mantuvo quieta y callada, observando con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa en los labios, mucho menos encantadora que la de Violet. Sí, se verían mañana, pensó Margaret. Eso era irremediable.

Décadas después, entre las cuatro seguras paredes de la residencia, se inclinaría hacia una compañera y le confesaría: _"__Debería __haber __gritado,__debería __haberles __tirado __algo,__una __lámpara __por __ejemplo__"_. La otra anciana asintió, sin entender sobre qué le estaba hablando, pero tampoco le importaba.

* * *

><p>Druella Black tenía un don, y como todo don, éste se fue marchitando con el tiempo al mismo compás que su juventud. Había nacido en una familia mágica de sangre pura, como única hija había sido mimada y como joven hermosa y delicada había sido admirada y envidiada. Su don era un arte casi providencial, era capaz de lograr conseguir todo aquello que deseaba, sólo necesitaba declarar en voz alta que aquello que quería pronto sería suyo. Su don era aplicable a todo tipo de deseos, tanto materiales como emocionales. Si ella decía con certeza que encontraría un vestido que impresionara a todos los caballeros del baile, así ocurría; Si ella decía que el fin de semana de la excursión no llovería, el tiempo le obedecía. Su don iba mucho más allá de la premonición, era como si todo ocurriera según sus designios, como si su férrea determinación pudiera alterar cualquier acontecimiento a su merced. Nadie se sorprendió, por tanto, cuando se hizo público su compromiso con Cygnus Black, un mes después de que ella confesara a sus amigas que tenía la intención de conquistarle.<p>

La señora Druella Black se convirtió en la sociedad mágica en una bruja a tener cuenta, una mujer adinerada, casada en una reputada familia, con el que había sido uno de los solteros más codiciados. Cuando alguién la denominaba _afortunada_, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba cayendo en un eufemismo. Además de su don, Druella era hermosa, delgada, delicada, ligera… tenía la movilidad de una ninfa, movía las caderas con un vaivén suave, hipnotizaba a sus invitados con el candor de su voz y sus sutiles gestos. Era un privilegio ser invitado a una de las conocidas fiestas de Druella Black. Ella se alzaba como si fuera la emperatriz de la buenaventura.

- Será varón- dijo con orgullo, acariciándose su tripa embarazada. A su lado, Walburga Black, que se había casado con Orion Black hacía tres meses la miró con indiferencia, como si las palabras que acababa de pronunciar fueran tan evidentes que no hubiera sido necesario mencionarlas.

- En la familia Black proliferan los varones- dijo Walburga, sin sonrisa pero con el mentón alto, como si estuviera orgullosa de los niños que aún no había tenido.

Pero el imperio de Druella cayó ante sus ojos, de forma inesperada, como ocurrió también con el emperador César. No fueron unas puñaladas traicioneras las que marchitaron su don, sino un llanto agudo de un bebé. Un bebé de cabeza redonda, pequeños ojos, piel pálida y sexo femenino. Había nacido Bellatrix Black, la única que se había atrevido a desoír los mandatos de su madre. La niña nació mirando a la blanca piedra de las paredes de su casa, berreando de forma salvaje mientras su madre recuperaba el aliento y miraba con una mezcla de terror y de escepticismo la vulva de su bebé.

- Mi hijo ha nacido sin hombría- dijo en un susurro, convenciéndose de que era más posible que su primer varón hubiera nacido con su miembro varonil amputado a que fuera una mujer.

Bellatrix nació sin maldad ni locura, no guardaba bajo el brazo el instinto asesino por el que sería reconocida en su etapa adulta. Aún así, aquel bebé que lloraba con rebeldía, conoció por primera vez los ojos decepcionados de su madre. Supo qué era la decepción incluso antes de recibir su primer abrazo.

El característico don de Druella Black fue vencido por el llanto de su primera hija y sus dos siguientes embarazos resultaron ser hembras, de nuevo. Bella creció con ojos oscuros y el pelo moreno y rizado, con una sonrisa mordaz y un carácter pasional. A veces, Druella soñaba que aquella hija a la que amaba tanto como culpaba era una maldición personificada, le había arrebatado su don y su juventud.

* * *

><p>Vivían en una bonita casa grande con porche, jardín y chimenea. La típica casa de un barrio residencial en el que convivían vecinos con una economía holgada. Desde el gran ventanal del salón, Margaret podía ver los jardines vecinos, con los coches estacionados en los aparcamientos al aire libre, junto a los porches.<p>

- ¿Qué te parece esta corbata?- preguntó Edward, a su espalda. Margaret se giró con tranquilidad, cierta apatía dominaba cada uno de sus movimientos. La corbata de Edward era adecuada para otro día de trabajo, le confería seriedad y respeto, pero también habían sido así las otras tres que se había probado.

Margaret sonrió- Una decisión acertada- dijo acercándose con su sonrisa congelada, le apretó un poco más la corbata, que había estado suelta alrededor del cuello de su marido- Una corbata propia de un hombre emprendedor con un gran futuro por delante.

Edward sonrió con cierto nerviosismo. Tenía una importante reunión en una hora, en donde sus superiores evaluarían la eficacia de Edward Fisher y seguramente le ofrecerían un ascenso. Margaret sonreía, mostrándose como una esposa atenta que apoyaba a su marido en sus logros empresariales. Por unos segundos se preguntó qué había sido antes de ser esposa, había sido Margaret, sólo Margaret… una ocupación mucho más sencilla.

- Te he preparado tostadas con mermelada, he hecho café y también zumo de naranja, que tiene muchas vitaminas.

Edward se giró para mirarse en el espejo del rellano y atento a su reflejo, respondió:

- No tengo tiempo de desayunar, si no me voy inmediatamente llegaré tarde. Deséame suerte.

- Suerte- respondió Margaret en un susurro.

No le costó desearle suerte, lo amaba, le deseaba todo lo mejor. Edward le dio un casto beso en los labios y se apresuró a salir por la puerta, cargando con su maletín y abrochándose su chaqueta. Margaret vio cómo su figura disminuía de tamaño a cada paso que se alejaba. Cerró las puertas con una extraña punzada de pérdida, pero no estaba segura de qué había perdido. No le había perdido a él, sería injusto mostrarse descontenta ante la pose indiferente, normalmente patosa, de su marido. Antes le resultaba adorable. Por unos segundos pensó en Violet Wade, tan alta, morena y deslumbrante. Se imaginó que ambas intercambiaban roles, Violet la esposa y Margaret la amante. ¿Cuál sería el papel más duro? Se dijo a sí misma que no le hubiera importado ser amante, libre y deseada. Margaret se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos pero no llegó a escandalizarse, quizás siempre había sabido que sus principios morales no estaban tan arraigados como hubiera deseado su madre y seguramente, la sociedad entera.

Margaret se retiró a la cocina y observó la blancura de la sala. Algo dentro de ella le sugirió que su visión la engañaba, que había suciedad sobre aquellas encimeras blancas. Miró con escrutinio cada esquina de la cocina, buscando resticios de polvo, pero no los encontró. Sintió una oleada de fracaso que la agitó con ira y se acercó a la mesa central donde estaba la bandeja del desayuno. Con manos firmes agarró la bandeja y tiró su contenido en el lavadero. El ruido de los platos y las tazas al desquebrajarse la alivió, como si el silencio la hubiera estado irritando sin que ella se diera cuenta. Observó la mezcla de colores y texturas que contenía el lavadero con adoración, como si se tratara de una obra de arte. Apreció el color rojo de la mermelada y el blanco de la porcelana rota como si fuera una mezcla de óleo mojado.

- ¿Margaret, qué estás haciendo?

Margaret se separó del lavadero en un impulso y miró a la recién llegada algo impresionada. Era su madre, que siempre aparecía cuando deseaba y con el sigilo de un ladrón experto.

- ¿Sucede algo?- insisitó su madre, mirando a su hija con sus cejas fruncidas.

Margaret se puso recta, como si repentinamente hubiera recordado lo insistente que era su madre para que sacara partido a su figura. Respondió con una voz segura:

- Edward tiene hoy una importante entrevista, es posible que le asciendan.

Su madre suavizó su rostro, pero no borró del todo su expresión incrédula. Aún así, pareció decidir que no indagaría más en el asunto.

- Eso son noticias estupendas ¿Qué tal si vamos al salón? Estaría bien que me invitaras a un té.

- Sí, mamá. Ahora mismo.

En cuanto se sentaron en el sofá, separada por la mesa baja, Margaret bebió el té caliente y quizás fue el líquido abrasente descendiendo por su garganta o el incómodo silencio lo que le empujó a hablar con sinceridad. Había guardado silencio tanto tiempo que al dejar escapar las palabras sintió que había expulsado un montón de babosas. Su madre la miraba como si lo hubiera hecho.

- Edward me está engañando- esa fue la primera declaración, dicha con tanta naturalidad e indiferencia que su madre tuvo tiempo a depositar sobre la mesa su taza de té mientras procesaba la información. La miró con compasión pero sin sorpresa, como si una niña pequeña le hubiera confesado que había perdido a su muñeco favorito.

- Bueno, algún día tenía que pasar

- ¿Tenía que pasar? Nadie me dijo que era una consecuencia irremediable…

- ¿Por qué te sorprende, Margaret? Edward es un hombre. Quizás fuera más preocupante que no te hubiera engañado, eso indicaría que hay algo raro en él, o que… espera ¿Con quién te engañó?

- La coordinadora de las secretarias de su oficina.

La madre sonrió a la vez que bebía un sorbo de té- Todo un clásico. Es un hombre, Margaret, no pueden evitarlo… es parte de su naturaleza.

- Yo jamás le he engañado, pensaba que nosotros…- comenzó a decir Margaret. Su madre la interrumpió y ella estuvo casi agradecida, pues no sabía cómo iba a terminar esa frase. "Nos amabamos" resultaba ahora una palabra pasada de moda o incluso fantasiosa, perteneciente a libros románticos o al nuevo vocablo de los artistas, a los que pocas veces se les entendía.

- Eres una mujer, Margaret. Para eso hemos sido creadas las mujeres, para ser pacientes y discretas, maternales, eficientes… No negaré que hay algunas mujeres que han olvidado cuál es su papel, pero ellas no deben ser premiadas siguiendo su ejemplo- Su madre se calló repentinamente y le miró con una ceja algo alzada- ¿Cómo reaccionaste, Margaret?

- Discretamente, madre. Habrías estado orgullosa de mí… No hubo gritos, ni lámparas rotas. Fingí que no lo había visto y él fingió que yo no los había oído- Margaret bebió de su taza. Decidió cambiar repentinamente de tema de conversación- He estado últimamente pensando en la vieja casa de campo, la que está en las colinas, en la que pasabamos algunas vacaciones cuando yo era pequeña.

- Muy pequeña, he de decir, ese sitio está inhabitable. Los vecinos son viejos y cascarrabias, han perdido la cordura…No hay duda de ello. No los culpo, yo tampoco estaría segura de mi salud mental si vivera allí todo el año. El viento es demasiado fuerte y la ciudad y sus diversiones están demasiado lejos… Estoy segura de que incluso pensar en Hillburgh Hill te dio dolor de cabeza. ¡Qué horribles recuerdo! No comprendo por qué tu padre, que descanse en paz, tenía tanto aprecio por ese lugar.

- No eran malos recuerdos, me agradaba el lugar.

- Por supuesto, por entonces habías heredado gran parte del carácter solitario de tu padre. Gracias a Dios que pronto pude suprimirlo y te contagié el gusto por los eventos sociales. Si no hubiera sido así, me temo que ahora serías una solterona… No es que me tengas que agradecer nada, por supuesto tus encantas tomaron parte también en conquistar a Edward.

Margaret pensó que sus encantos habían perdido ahora su eficacia pero decidió no decir nada al respecto. Estaba acostumbrada a la conversación de su madre, a la que le gustaba hablar como si le hubieran otorgado la plena sabiduría.

- ¿Sigue siendo de nuestra propiedad? La casa en Hillburgh Hill, quiero decir.

Su madre asintió- Desgraciadamente. Pero ¿Quién iba a comprar ese caserón? He recibido algunas ofertas pero eran insignificantes o algún que otro bromista que quería pagarme con unas grandes monedas doradas. Monedas de jugete, sin duda. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Pensé que a Edward le apetecería pasar algún fin de semana a solas. Me pareció un lugar adecuado…

- Un lugar adecuado para ser devorado por las ratas, no para ninguna escapada romántica.

Margaret sonrió a medias y bebió una vez más de su taza de té. De ésta ya sólo quedaban los posos y creyó ver la forma de un _lagarto_ en uno de los posos más grandes. Meneó la cabeza a la vez que decía:

- Tienes razón, madre.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Black, la niña que debería haber sido niño, caminaba meneando la cadera con exageración. Sin duda, para imitar los andares de su madre. Pero todo lo que resultaba sutil y delicado en Druella Black, parecía brusco en su hija mayor. Todos sus gestos resultaban agresivos. Bellatrix había cumplido los diez años y ya con aquella corta edad mostraba una personalidad decidia y pasional que la acompañaría hasta la muerte.<p>

- ¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó su hermana Andromeda, posando sus cándidos ojos castaños en la figura de su hermana mayor. Andromeda tenía nueve años y había heredado los dulces ojos de su madre, estaba tumbada sobre la cama, en una postura vaga que resultaba muy natural.

Bellatrix estaba intentando arreglarse su rebelde pelo con sus pequeños dedos alargados. Su cabellera morena y rizada caía desordenada sobre su frente y sus hombros, a ella le gustaba su aspecto de esa forma pero sabía que su madre prefería el pelo liso, como lo tenía Narcissa.

- Está fuera, trabajando.

Andromeda suspiró y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, mirando al techo blanco- Siempre está fuera.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de su dormitorio. Druella Bellatrix entró en la habitación, cogiendo de la mano a una pequeña Naricssa de seis años. En el momento en que vio a su madre, Andrómeda se levantó de la cama y se colocó derecha. Druella le sonrió y le retiró el mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Después, desvió su mirada hacia Bellatrix y no escondió una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Es que no te has peinado aún?- preguntó irritada.

- Lo he intentado- dijo Bellatrix con la voz segura. Andromeda miró a su hermana con cierta admiración, siempre se sorprendía por el firme carácter que Bella mostraba delante de su madre.

Druella soltó la mano de Narcissa la cual se quejó con aspavientos pero su madre no le hizo caso. Narcissa, que nunca había resultado revoltosa, guardó silencio al instante. Druella cogió a Bella por los hombros y la giró para que mirara al espejo. Cogió una cepillo cuadrado y comenzó a peinarla. La delicadeza que usaba para casi todos sus movimientos parecía haber desaparecido, pues su muñeca se movía con fuerza, intentando vencer a los rizos de su hija. Bellatrix apretó los dientes, soportando los bruscos tirones del cepillo.

- Este año es importante para ti, Bella- dijo su madre sin dejar de peinarla- Cuando termine el verano, comenzarás Hogwarts. Los amigos que hagas allí y las asignaturas en las que destaques marcarán las pautas de tu vida adulta. Sería provechoso que fueras bien peinada.

Bellatrix se miró en el reflejo con una expresión firme, dispuesta a enorgullecer a su madre. La delicadeza que Druella mostraba con sus hijas menores y la dureza con la que se comportaba con Bella resultaba más evidente de lo que ella hubiera querido. Bellatrix, aunque lo intentaba, no poseía la gracia de una dama, le faltaba el candor natural de Andromeda y la belleza angelical de Narcissa. Se movía con gestos bruscos, se atrevía a declarar su opinión y se negaba a vestir con colores muy pastelosos. En aquella mujer rebelde se asomaba el hijo que Druella nunca había tenido, al menos, así lo percibía Druella.

- Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?- preguntó Narcissa. Andromeda miró a su madre con curiosidad. Bella, sin embargo, parecía desinteresada ante cualquier respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Druella por fin dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda. Sus hombros se encogieron y sonrió a medias, con cierta amargura. Su padre ya se había ausentado durante más de tres días, era normal que sus hijas se preguntaran por su paradero. A Cygnus Black le aburría la vida doméstica, prefería los viajes de negocios, las salidas con los amigos, los partidos de Quidditch. Druella estaba segura de que no estaba teniendo una aventura, la distancia que había insertado ambos no tenía que ver con una tercera persona sino con la imcompatibilidad del carácter de la esposa y el marido. La bruja afortunada se había convertido en desdichada. Druella era encantadora, era capaz de captar la atención de muchas brujas y magos, siempre sabía de qué hablar, resultaba divertida e inteligente pero parecía que sus cualidades sociales se limitaban a las fiestas. Una vez que terminaba la temporada social, su hijas y los cuadros de su gran mansión se convertían en su única compañía. Cygnus parecía ser alérgico a su propio hogar, como si fuera irremediable ser infeliz dentro de él y huía, volvía sólo para mantener las apariencias.

- Cuando te cases, Narcissa, comprenderás que los caballeros tienen asuntos de negocios que los mantienen fuera de casa. El hogar es el dominio de la mujer, tú misma tendrás tu propia casa cuando te cases…

- ¿No puedo casarme ya, mamá?- preguntó Narcissa con inocencia.

Andromeda y Bellatrix no escondieron una risa. Druella sonrió a su hija menor con ternura.

- Aún eres muy pequeña, cariño- respondió Druella- Pero te aseguro que el tiempo vuela, antes de que parpadees, estarás casada. Y, entonces, te daré un importante consejo- Druella se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de Narcissa- No hay mayor honor que dar vida a un hijo varón. De esa forma la vida marital no puede ser más que felicidades…

Narcissa asintió efusivamente, como si acabaran de encomendarle una importante misión. Druella suspiró y se incorporó, se limpió la falda de su largo vestido y miró a sus hijas con su natural expresión severa:

- Pónganse las ropas de la cena. Bajen en media hora, no me hagan esperar- dijo, señalando directamente a Bellatrix que asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Margaret se asomó a la ventanilla de su coche y observó las grandes casas de la colina. Todas tenían un aspecto abandonado, la pintura descarchada, algunas ventanas rotas y la hiedra alcanzaba los porches de las casas. La casa que pertenecía a su madre no tenía mejor aspecto que las otras, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Echó una mirada al asiento trasero, en el que estaba la maleta en la que había metido con prisa toda su ropa y otras pertenencias de utilidad. Aún no podía imaginarse que se había marchado, había huido… Debería tener miedo pero en lugar de eso, la invadía una incontenible emoción, como si estuviera a las puertas de una nueva gran aventura. Se sentía libre… tal y como se había sentido en sus años de soltería.<p>

Margaret disminuyó la velocidad del coche para poder apreciar las casas de la colina, eran mansiones realmente grandes. Pasó junto a una construida con una piedra blanca, que poseía un gran ventanal al lado de la puerta principal. Al pasar junto a ella, Margaret pudo ver a una mujer con dos niñas de un gran parecido, que seguramente serían dos hermanas y su madre. Ellas estaban mirando a través de la ventana y miraron al coche como si fuera la primera vez que vieran uno, Margaret pudo reconocer sus perplejas expresiones. Margaret las saludó con un gesto con la mano, pero ni la mujer ni sus hijas correspondieron al amistoso gesto.

- ¡Diablos!- exclamó Druella, agarrando por los hombros a sus hijas, como si las quisiera proteger de aquel muggle que había osado acercarse a su propiedad- Nos puede ver, seguramente el hechizo de invisibilidad se ha desvanecido. Debe ser reforzado cada año pero como vuestro padre pasa tan poco tiempo en casa…- parecía hablar más a ella misma que a sus hijas. Druella se fijó en que la muggle aparcaba ese monstruoso transporte cerca de la entrada del porche- ¡Diablos!- repitió.

- Creo que va a llamar a casa- dijo Andromeda, mirando con una curiosidad no oculta a la muggle.

- Gracias por decirlo en voz alta, de otra forma jamás nos hubiéramos dado cuenta…- dijo Bellatrix, con ironía.

- Ella es una sangresucia y…- comenzó a decir Andromeda, intentando justificarse.

- ¡Callaos, niñas!- exclamó Druella, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. Margaret ya había llegado al porche y el sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos- Retiraros a vuestra habitación con Narcissa. Yo me encargo de la sangre sucia…

Sus hijas obedecieron al instante. Druella escondió su varita en uno de sus bolsillos internos, y alzó el mentón como si se estuviera preparado para alguna batalla. Los retratos estaban callados, fijaban su mirada en la anfitriona, tan quietos que parecían obras muggles.

Druella abrió la puerta y Margaret subió los escalones, sonriendo con simpatía. Margaret se detuvo en los peldaños, notando en la mirada de Druella que ella no deseaba que se acercara más, como si ella fuera algún escarabajo u otro insecto que pudiera resultar repugnante o incluso peligroso.

- Buenos días- dijo Margaret en un susurro, Druella no respondió- Siento molestarla, quería…

- Se ha perdido- la interrumpió Druella con una voz severa.

- No. De hecho, vivo ahí al lado… o viviré a partir de ahora. Me mudo- informó Margaret- Sólo venía a presentarme, a conocer a los vecinos.

Druella adoptó una expresión de absoluto horror, como si acabaran de comunicarle alguna desgracia- Usted no puede vivir ahí. Esa casa ha estado abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo, desde algunos años antes de que nos instaláramos aquí.

- Bueno, la propiedad pertenecía a mis padres… Y yo no podía seguir viviendo en mi antigua residencia- Margaret meneó la cabeza, intentando zafarse de la sensación de vértigo que le causaba pensar en Edward y en la vida solitaria que estaba apunto de emprender.

- Nadie vive aquí, sólo nosotros… Usted no puede volver- respondió Druella con la voz más aguda, esa simple noción la aterrorizaba. Hacía años que aquella colina había sido abandona por los muggles, por ello el ministerio lo había convertido en territorio mágico… Jamás se hubieran mudado ahí si hubieran sabido que tendrían como vecinos a una sangresucia y su extraña bestia metálica.

- Bueno, esa no es decisión suya- dijo Margaret cortante. Se arrepintió al instante de su tono y añadió con mayor suavidad- Si teme por el ruido, no se preocupe, soy una persona silenciosa…No se dará cuenta de que vivo al lado.

Esa noticia no causó el alivio que Margaret esperaba, su vecina seguía en una posición firme y hostil. Margaret sonrió, intentando congraciarse con aquella elegante mujer. Aunque, no podía negar que su vestido era algo extraño…incluso estrafalario.

- Eso espero- dijo Druella de forma áspera antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. Margaret parpadeó, sorprendida por el comportamiento descortés de la señora. Ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Se mantuvo quieta en aquellos peldaños, mirando la puerta de roble cerrada durante algunos segundos más y luego regresó a su automóvil para aparcarlo junto a su propia casa, que podía avistarse desde allí.

* * *

><p>- Tenemos una horrenda plaga- dijo Bellatrix con cierto tono indiferente.<p>

Rodolphus Lestrange, que a sus diez años era un niño introvertido y déspota, miró a su acompañante con las cejas fruncidas.

- ¿Qué clase de plaga?- preguntó.

Bellatrix hizo un gesto con la mano para exagerar su comentario- ¡Oh, de la peor!- No miró directamente a la cara a Rodolphus que por entonces era aún más bajito que ella y se encorbaba hacia delante como si quisiera convertirse en una cochinilla oscura e inaccesible. Era un niño extraño, que oscilaba entre la timidez y la egolatría. En cuanto se incorporaba su deseo de esconderse se desvanecía y colocaba sus hombros firmes, de una forma tan forzada que indicaba que sus padres se habían esforzado en disciplinarlo.

En esta conversación, se encontraban en una de las conocidas fiestas que organizaba Druella Black y a la que todas las familias mágicas reputadas acudían. Bellatrix se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas libres con la única compañía de Rodolphus Lestrange, pero mientras hablaba no lo miraba a él, sino que dirigía sus ojos al resto de los invitados. Pudo ver al final de la sala a su padre y a su madre, sentados juntos pero distantes, una postura bastante natural en el matrimonio Black. Bellatrix, con la mirada perdida, no notó la llegada de su hermana Andromeda hasta que ésta habló:

- Se refiere a un muggle que insiste en ser nuestra vecina- le dijo Andromeda a Lestrange, rompiendo el divertimento de su hermana que se divertía exagerando e intrigando a sus interlocutores.

Bellatrix volvió a hacer uso de su acentuada gestualidad- Una vez incluso nos trajo una tarta.

Rodolphus Lestrange parecía tan desinteresado por escucharlo como Bellatrix por contar la historia. Quizás por aquella característica común, aquella déspota indiferencia, sus padres habían creído que sería el mejor pretendiente para ella.

- No probarían bocado ¿verdad?- preguntó Lestrange.

Andromeda se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Fue Bellatrix la que respondió de forma verbal:

- Por supuesto que no. Fue directamente a la basura, a saber qué clase de comida toma esa gente… dudo que nuestros estómagos estén acostumbrados al mismo alimento.

- He oído que prefieren el zumo de naranja o melocotón antes que el de calabaza- informó Andromeda.

- ¿Dónde has oído eso?- preguntó su hermana.

- En algún libro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bellatrix prefirió no dar voz a su pregunta: ¿En qué libro se hablaba sobre las preferencias muggles? ¿Y por qué su hermana habría leído algo así? No dio voz a sus dudas porque no quería hacer creer a Lestrange que nadie bajo el techo de la mansión Black tuviera curiosidad o simpatía por los sangresucias, eso sería una deshonra para la familia.

- ¿En qué casa entrarás, Lestrange?- preguntó Andromeda con una inocente curiosidad. Lestrange, sin embargo, pareció tomarse ofensa en sus palabras, la miró con una mezcla de desagrado e incredulidad.

- Slytherin, por supuesto- dijo Lestrange con rápidez. Andromeda asintió, sin haberse percatado de la antipática mirada de Rodolphus. Bella miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su joven prometido- En la misma casa a la que, espero, vosotras también perteneceréis- Rodolphus miró a Bella- Especialmente tú, no me agradaría tener una esposa que no superara las exigencias de Salazar Slytherin.

Bellatrix le sonrió con más desafío que obediencia. Andromeda dijo:

- Es la casa de la familia, así que seguramente perteneceremos a ella. Aunque a veces me pregunto si no sería más emocionante ser diferente…- Tras decirlo, Andromeda miró a su alrededor. Descubrió a Narcissa, jugando con su primo Sirius, que sólo tenía dos años e intentaba soltarse del maternal (y algo axfisiante) abrazo de Narcissa- Será mejor que vaya a salvar a Sirius. Narcissa le está abrazando, de nuevo.

Bellatrix asintió, como si su hermana le hubiera pedido permiso para marcharse. Una vez que Andromeda se había alejado, Bellatrix giró su cabeza hacia Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Estaba bromeando- dijo Bellatrix- Andromeda será, sin duda, un miembro de Slytherin. Nos preocupa más Narcissa, no estamos seguras de que disponga de la suficiente astucia…- Bellatrix articuló una sonrisa algo maliciosa- De todas maneras, la próxima vez que mires a mi hermana como si estuvieras delante de una jodida sangresucia… en ese caso, aprenderé la maldición Cruciatus sólo para usarla contra ti.

Rodolphus le miró sin atisbo de miedo, sonrió a medias, aceptando la orden. Seguramente en aquel momento decidió que Bellatrix Lestrange era la única mujer que podría ser su esposa. Aunque por entonces, sólo tuvieran 10 años.

En otra esquina de la sala, Cygnus estaba conversando con su hermano Orion. Éste no hacía más que enumerar lo que había dicho o hecho su pequeño e inteligente Sirius. Cerca de ellos, apoyadas contras las ventanas, estaban Walburga y Druella, mirando por la ventana.

- Sin duda, esto devalúa terriblemente el lugar- comentó Walburga, mirando con la nariz arrugada a Margaret que podía verse, a lo lejos, limpiando su coche- Especialmente a tu casa, que es la que más cerca está. Incluso puedes ver su casa desde este ventanal.

- No te preocupes, Walburga, mi marido se encargará de ella- Ni siquiera Druella sabía qué estaba insinuando con aquellas palabras. Se limitaba a repetir lo que Cygnus le había dicho. No sabía qué medidas podía concentrar la expresión "se encargará". Tampoco le importaba, sólo esperaba que en caso de medidas extremas, su marido fuera lo suficiente inteligente como para hacerlo con discreción. El ministerio estaba comenzando a implantar normas muy duras para la protección de los muggles.

- Lástima que ahora esté prohibido "caza a ese muggle", hubiera sido una actividad muy entretenida para tus fiestas- dijo Walburga.

Druella rió, creyendo que bromeaba, pero ante el rostro serio de su cuñada preguntó- ¿Existió eso realmente alguna vez?

- Sí, en tiempos de mis bisabuelos, era una diversión común entre la aristocracia mágica. Una versión más divertida que la caza del zorro de los muggles. Pero ¿Qué son ellos para nosotros si no zorros?

Druella asintió, sonriendo y volvió a mirar la mendua figura de Margaret, que continuaba limpiando aquel aparato con cuatro ruedas. Desde aquella perspectiva, no parecía un zorro en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix se había recogido su pelo en un moño alto, aún así, gruesos mechones rizados caían sobre su frente. Al bajar al comedor, donde ya estaban sentados a sus padres, miró a su madre con una mirada nerviosa, preguntándole si aceptaba su apariencia. Druella asintió de forma torpe, parecía estar preocupada por otros asuntos. Narcissa llegó justo después de Bellatrix, vestida con un traje vaporoso, parecía una diosa griega. Bella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante la elección de vestuario de su hermana.<p>

- ¿Dónde está Andromeda?- preguntó con su dulce voz a la vez que tomaba asiento en su silla habitual. Bellatrix que había estado hasta entonces quieta de pie, la imitó y se sentó a su lado.

- Tarde, como de costumbre- murmuró Druella mientras se colocaba la servilleta de papel sobre el regazo.

Como si hubiera sido invocada, Andromeda apareció, sonriente, natural y desinteresada. Parecía que nada podía agitar a Andromeda, era ella y su individualidad. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que no llegaba a ser saludo y se sentó en la silla. Todos los movimientos que hacía parecían delicados, incluso cuando no lo intentaba. Bellatrix y Andromeda eran como dos gotas de agua, pero Bella tenía los ojos más negros, los labios más rojos, la piel más pálida… todo en ella era contraste y claro-oscuros.

En cuanto estuvieron sentadas, de los platos aparecieron abichuelas, huevos, puré de patatas y pescado. Narcissa frunció la nariz, asqueada:

- ¿Otra vez pescado?- preguntó, desencantada.

- ¿Otra vez? No hemos comido pescado en toda la semana- dijo Druella mirando fijamente a su hija menor- Quiero ver cómo coges el tenedor, ensartas un trozo de pescado y te lo introduces en la boca. Venga, no me hagas esperar.

Narcissa se apresuró a obedecer a su madre.

- Siempre tan estricta- bromeó Cygnus.

- Alguien tiene que educar a nuestras hijas mientras tú no estás… lo cual es bastante frecuente.

Cygnus meneó la cabeza- Un hombre tiene otras obligaciones fuera de su familia. Es la mujer la que se debe dedicar a las cuestiones domésticas.

Druella no contestó a aquel comentario. Ella comprendía sus obligaciones, había sido educada para respetarlas pero su verdadero ser, que se había acostumbrado a que todo ocurriera según sus predicciones, no soportaba aquella soledad, aunque su marido se empeñara en convencerla de que formaba parte de sus deberes.

- Yo no me quiero dedicar a cuestiones domésticas- dijo Bellatrix, de repente. Andromeda le miró con atisbo de preocupación, temiendo que la declaración de Bella terminara en una discusión acalorada, solía ocurrir.

Druella la miró con reproche pero Cygnus sonrió a medias, con orgullo.

- Entonces no lo harás- dijo Cygnus- El ministerio está comenzando a aceptar a mujeres en sus departamentos. ¿A qué querrías dedicarte?

- Aún no lo he pensado.

- Sólo tiene diez años, Cygnus- le interrumpió Druella. Bebió de su copa de agua y volvió a mirar a su marido- Quiero hablar de la vecina. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa sangresucia? Supongo que el ministerio te puede dar alguna sugerencia.

- ¿El ministerio? El nuevo ministro lo está cambiando todo, además de introducir a sus amiguitos en el poder, todos amantes de los sangresucias. El ministerio se preocupa más por protegerlos a ellos que a nosotros…- Cygnus hizo un movimiento brusco, proveniente de su enfado. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que quizás sus forma de gestualizar no venía de la nada- Aún así, sé que tú podrás solucionarlo… confío en ti.

Druella le miró con una decepción oculta- ¿Significa eso que vas a volver a marcharte?

- Sí, seguramente.

La cena continuó en silencio, Druella no volvió a increpar a su marido por sus ausencias. Había sido educada con el principio de que una mujer debía ser fuerte y serena, acatar los deseos de su esposo aunque no coincidieran con los suyos. Druella se había obligado a convertirse en la mujer perfecta pero dentro de ella estaba creciendo un sentimiento hostil hacia su marido. No, ya no lo amaba. No lo amaba porque él había decidido que sólo volvería a casa para mantener las apariencias, porque él se había olvidado de que sus tres hijas no eran sólo responsabilidad de Druella y principalmente porque le había coartado su libertad, le había arrebatado su dicha al hacerla madre por primera vez, sin palabras le había hecho culpable por no engendrar a ningún varón. Druella Black ni siquiera era consciente de su odio, seguía creyendo que lo respetaba como marido pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir placer al desobedecerlo, como una niña que repentinamente se hace rebelde.

* * *

><p>La ausencia de Cygnus Black despertó a aquella niña rebelde que Druella había reprimido. Recordó las ocasiones en las que se había vestido con colores oscuros, había introducido algún libro muggle en su habitación y se había escapado por las noches… todo para llamar la atención de sus padres, para sacarlos de quicio. Esa era su forma de mostar enfado.<p>

Sus hijas pudieron ver a aquella niña desconocida asomándose por las pupilas de su madre. La vieron por primera vez desde lo alto de la escalera, mientras se inclinaban sobre la barandilla para ver quién era la invitada de mamá.

Druella abrió la puerta con la sonrisa que usaba para dar la bienvenida. Margaret Fisher entró detrás, mirando con curiosidad el mobiliario. Aquella mansión tenía el aspecto de una antigua casa aristócrata, tenía muebles de madera barnizada, grandes cuadros cubrían las paredes, sillones tapizados, lámparas de araña.

- Ella no puede entrar aquí- exclamó Andromeda, observando sorprendida cómo la muggle admiraba la decoración- No es bienvenida.

Bellatrix, a su lado, tenía una expresión severa, algo sombría. Sus ojos estaban posados en su madre y no en Margaret. Narcissa tenía la boca parcialmente abierta y dio algunos pasos atrás como si la invitada la asustara. Bella le agarró del brazo con más fuerza de la que había querido emplear pero Narcissa no se sorprendió de la brusquedad de su hermana, estaba acostumbrada.

- No es alguien de quien tengas que tener miedo, Cissy. Todo lo contrario, es un ser inferior- dijo Bella con una voz seria. Narcissa asintió, mirando aún asombrada a la muggle.

- ¿Por qué está haciendo esto mamá?- preguntó Andromeda.

Bellatrix lo sabía pero no quiso reconocerlo, como si al decir en voz alta que era capaz de reconocer la furia y la venganza estuviera renunciando completamente a la infancia y la inocencia, que por su edad, debía tener. Envidiaba la sorpresa de sus hermanas, cómo eran incapaces de comprender la actuación de su madre. Bellatrix imaginó cómo un humo grisáceo salía de los poros de la sangresucia, como si lo estuviera contaminando todo con su presencia. Jamás podrían decir ya con veracidad que su casa jamás había sido pisada por un muggle. Druella Black estaba destruyendo a su marido y había comenzando con su hogar, manchando cada mueble con aquel estoplasma grisáceo que expulsaba la vecina.

- ¿No tienes televisor?- pudieron escuchar que decía la invitada- Yo me moriría de aburrimiento sin él, debo admitirlo.

Druella no se permitió mostrar una expresión desconcertada ante aquel objeto que desconocía. Sonrió de forma galante y señaló el sillón tapizado- Meredith, siéntese por favor.

- Mi nombre es Margaret- dijo la muggle, algo azorada.

- Por supuesto- dijo Druella, aún sonriente, como si hace dos segundos no hubiera confundido su nombre- Yo soy Druella Black.

En lo alto de las escaleras, apoyadas en la barandilla, las tres hermanas seguían observando la extraña situación. Había, además, un silencio que resultaba espeluznante. Andromeda giró la cabeza, intentando encontrar la fuente del silencio como si éste fuera un sonido en sí. Miró con las cejas fruncidas a los estáticos retratos. Uno de sus antepasados, con barba negra y binóculo que siempre hablaba con un tono de voz demasiado alto, narrando sus aventuras como capitán de un barco, estaba inusualmente callado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Hutcherson?

El capitán la miró a través de su binóculo, inclinando hacia abajo levemente su cabeza, parecía indeciso a hablar.

- Por supuesto que sí, Señorita Black. Sólo acato órdenes de su madre… No estoy acostumbrado a seguir órdenes de nadie, sabe que soy capitán de un barco, yo soy el que suele…- El Señor Hutcherson bufó- Oh, bueno, debía obedecer a su madre. Sus amenazas son de lo más eficaces, supongo que debería sentirme orgulloso.

- ¿Con qué le ha amenazado?- preguntó Narcissa con un tono de voz que indicaba que le era complicado creer que su madre fuera capaz de amenazar. Bellatrix sin embargo la veía muy capaz, ella misma consideraba la amenazaba una forma útil de conseguir los objetivos. Aquella actitud no mostraba más que un carácter determinado, lo extraño era contra quién parecía haber iniciado su batalla.

- Dijo que si nos movíamos un solo ápice o incluso si susurrábamos algo, nos escondería en el sótano. Es muy incómodo estar quieto y callado todo el tiempo, hay a retratos a los que no les cuesta ningún esfuerzo… pero a mí ¡Me resulta tan incómodo!

- Nos está mirando- dijo repentinamente Andromeda, que había desviado su mirada nuevamente a su madre y su compañera.

Margaret les sonrió con simpatía y saludó con la mano. La única que le saludó fue Narcissa, pero Andromeda la cogió de la mano, forzándola a interrumpir el saludo. Margaret frunció las cejas extrañada y esperó a que Druella se disculpara por la sequedad de sus hijas, pero esa disculpa nunca llegó y con su sonrisa habitual, Druella sirvió el té.

- ¿Té?- preguntó Margaret, extrañada del rosáceo color que tenía su té. Era una especie que jamás había conocido.

- Sí, somos inglesas, al fin y al cabo - Druella cogió el té con delicadeza- Es de calabaza.

* * *

><p>Antes de acostarse, Bellatrix comenzó a cepillar el pelo de su hermana Andromeda, que se miraba al espejo con evidente cansancio. Jugeteaba con unas lazadas que antes habían adornado su cabello.<p>

- Quieres parecerte a mamá ¿verdad?- preguntó Andromeda. Prefirió no señalar que su hermana mayor y su madre ya tenían muchas cosas en común. La forma en que hablaban, por ejemplo, siempre de forma tan tajante que parecían órdenes; La encantadora sonrisa de Bellatrix y Druella que siempre resultaba demasiado encantadora como para ser natural; Bellatrix, sin embargo, no había heredado sus ojos cándidos, o su delicadeza, o su carácter extrovertido, eso era algo que estaba más presente en sus hijas pequeñas- A mamá le gusta cepillarte el pelo porque es una actitud controladora.

- Resulta muy observador por tu parte- dijo Bella, sin borrar de su rostro su expresión concetrada. Al hablar no miró a los ojos de su hermana, sino a su cabello, al que seguía cepillando- Tú que has creado un mundo particular en el que sólo cabes tú.

Andromeda sonrió ante la descripción que Bella había hecho de ella – Podría hacerte un pequeño espacio si me suplicaras.

Bella sonrió con frescura, tanta que resultaba ajena en su rostro. Miró a su hermana de forma divertida, era consciente que Andromeda sabía qué iba a responder exactamente y decidió darle el placer de escucharlo- Yo nunca suplico… sugiero una posibilidad, en todo caso.

Andromeda agrandó su sonrisa pero repentinamente la borró cuando un pensamiento pesimista se coló en su mente.

- Ella no simpatiza con los muggles ¿verdad?- preguntó Andromeda, frunciendo la nariz asqueda- ¿Por qué pasa tiempo con esa muggle?

- Soledad, seguramente y como venganza a papá.

- Es un suicidio social- dijo Andromeda.

- Sí, lo es- Bella estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Narcissa estaba dormida sobre el sofá largo del salón. Estaba abrazada sobre sí misma. En la mesa de al lado había algunos cuentos abiertos de <em>La <em>_Bruja __de __la__Manzana_; Druella se encontraba en un sillón cercano, cosiendo a mano. Bellatrix bajó por las escaleras dando largas zancadas, poco femeninas. Su pelo alborotado caía sobre su rostro de forma desordenada. Druella ni siquiera levantó la mirada al oír sus pasos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Bella mirando las manos de su madre que se movían con agilidad.

- Cosiendo ¿No lo ves?

- No se puede coser sin varita- exclamó Bellatrix.

- Se puede, al parecer. Margaret me ha enseñado- respondió Druella, mirando con brevedad a su hija. Bella no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al oír aquel nombre.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve papá?- Normalmente, no le importaba cuándo regresaba su padre. Andromeda y Narcissa sí solían contar los días para su regreso, pero Bellatrix había decidido no echar de menos a nadie que no la echara de menos a ella.

- Volverá cuando vuelva- dijo Druella sin dejar de coser.

- No deberías estar haciendo esto- dijo Bellatrix con reproche. Por fin, Druella dejó las abujas y miró a su hija.

- ¿Coser?- preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza- No deberías estar haciéndole esto a papá.

Druella pareció realmente sorprendida por la respuesta de su hija, dejó la tarea de coser y miró a su hija con interés, como si intentara estudiarla. Bellatrix sintió un temblor de incentidumbre e inseguridad bajo la mirada de su madre. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, seguramente también se habría mirado a sí misma de esa forma… ¿Qué hacía ella, Bella, exigiendo lealtad para un padre ausente? Ella que siempre se había sentido orgullosa al no extrañar a Cygnus Black. En otras ocasiones, la mayoría, había envidiado la inocente ingenuidad de sus hermanas… porque aquella falta de inocencia, junto a su pelo rizado, su exagerada gestualidad y su escasa feminidad, era un defecto más que le impedía ser la señorita perfecta que su madre había intentado educar. Su madre continuaba mirándole en silencio, como si no necesitara hacerle preguntas para recibir respuestas, como si su escrutable mirada le bastara. Bellatrix se dijo a sí misma que no era un error mostrar fidelidad hacia su padre, que era natural que aún parte de ella le amara, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para desarrollar la apatía, para no sentir nada. No era de extrañar tampoco que no llegara a aceptar que su madre hubiera optado por la compañía de una sangresucia, que la traición se hubiera hecho a beneficio de una. Comprendía sin embargo, como ninguna de sus hermanas hacía, que el nuevo comportamiento de Druella era una ofensa a su padre.

- Tú dices que para que un hombre sea respetado debe poseer una esposa respetable y que por ello, nos debíamos educar fomentando la feminidad, la discreción y la habilidad de resultar encantadoras.

- Esas fueron mis palabras exactas, sí- dijo Druella. Bella se sorprendió de que su madre no añadiera que Bellatrix recordaba la teoría pero jamás la ponía en práctica.

- Si descubren que te juntas con una muggle...- comenzó a decir Bellatrix.

- Pensarán que no soy respetable- concluyó Druella con un asentimiento de cabeza. Parecía indiferente ante aquella noción- Y por tanto no respetarán a tu padre.

Druella Black era una mujer de contrastes, de colores blancos y negros, al igual que su hija. Con la misma pasión que Bellatrix dedicaría su vida al Señor Tenebroso, Druella lo dedicó a la noción de la perfección. Druella Black tenía unos modales perfectos, una vida de perfecta dicha, celebraba fiestas perfectas y se colgaba del brazo de un hombre perfecto. Cuando una de aquellas piezas de perfección se fue desmoronando, el romántico carácter de Druella, que rozaba lo gótico, consideró que si no podía ser perfectamente féliz, sería perfectamente trágica, como en los cuentos románticos de los magos del siglo XIX. El drama de una mujer de mente y sangre pura que se había arrastrado a las compañías de una sangresucia por una sutil venganza o incluso por la irremediable degeneración en la que debía caer después de haber alcanzado la perfección.

- Cariño- dijo Druella con una ternura sincera, inclinándose para que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura de la de su hija- Los magos y las brujas somos superiores por un derecho natural, por la magia que corre por nuestras venas. Ser superior significa poder servirse de cualquier beneficio que podamos encontrar en los seres inferiores… Yo he encontrado mi beneficio- Druella se detuvo en seco, por un momento en su áspera indiferencia se asomó cierta fragilidad- No puedo traicionar a tu padre porque él ya me ha traicionado antes. Cuando alguien te abandona, debes tratarlo como a un enemigo… Obligarle a ser consecuente con sus actos.

Druella no era pasional, no tanto como lo era su hija mayor, pero había sido criada entre alagos, no le habían enseñado que el abandono era parte de la evolución natural. Ella quería un mundo perfecto, uno que no podía poseer con un marido ausente.

- ¿Aceptas mis explicaciones?- Preguntó Druella, incorporándose.

Bella miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos, sentía que estaba protagonizando una escena abstracta o incluso surrealista. Su madre estaba pidiéndole consentimiento… a ella, a la hermana menos agraciada, a la hermana imperfecta que debería haber sido varón. Una oleada de satisfacción golpeó todo su cuerpo, Bellatrix sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Te comprendo… te apoyo- dijo Bella aceptando el imperfecto amor que siempre le había profesado su madre. Estaba obligada a elegir entre su madre y su padre y no tenía duda alguna en cuanto a aquella decisión. Su padre le había abandonado, su madre continuaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix creía que su propia casa olía diferente cuando Margaret se encontraba en el salón. Seguramente se trataba de su perfume, una mezcla de hierbas y aromas que el mundo mágico no utilizaba, pero a Bella le gustaba pensar que el olor era una marca imborrable de su inferioridad. Cada vez que Margaret llegaba, hablaba de cosas que Druella y su hija no podían comprender, de objetos, actrices, novelas y canciones muggles. Era incluso divertido ver como aquella frágil mujer creía que formaban parte de su mundo.<p>

- Tengo que ir a Londres- informó Margaret en un suspiro. Era evidente que aquella idea no le agradaba en absoluto- No recogí toda la ropa de casa de mi marido, dejé gran parte de la ropa de invierno… Tendría que ir a recogerla antes de que llegara el frío.

Bellatrix sabía de qué hablaba, de su marido al que había abandonado… Druella solía contarle las conversaciones que tenía con Margaret, era a la única de sus hijas a la que le hacía partícipe de aquellos momentos en los que se autodestruía, librándose de capas de honra, mezclándose con el aroma de los sangres sucias. Quizás intentaba que su venganza, que su necesidad por la tragedia no contagiara a sus hijas… pero Bellatrix siempre había sido ilegible, a veces parecía que nada podía influirla, sus ideas siempre eran férreas y tajantes como las de un político. Druella tenía la impresión de que la verdad no podía hacerle daño.

Margaret miraba su copa de té anaranjado mientras hablaba- No tengo ganas de verle. Sé que intentará que vuelva, ya me ha enviado muchas cartas pidiéndomelo… Él no sabe donde estoy, se las envía a mi madre y mi madre me las envía a mí.

- Deberías volver- dijo repentinamente Bellatrix. Era la primera vez que hablaba, se había mantenido callada durante toda la tarde como si temiera que al dirigirse a la sangresucia algo dentro de ella fuera a morir- Supongo que le prometiste estar a su lado hasta que la muerte os separara. Esos son los votos del matrimonio.

Bella se preguntó por un momento si las reglas del matrimonio eran iguales en el mundo mágico y en el mundo sin magia. Consideró que seguramente los sangresucias no sabían nada sobre responsabilidades y deberes, que eran demasiado primarios para pensar en sacrificios. Druella la miró con el rostro torcido, como si le estuviera reprochando algún comentario impertinente a uno de sus invitados, había ocurrido antes. Pero Margaret no era una invitada, sólo era una sangresucia, una herramienta de venganza.

- Bellatrix, pide disculpas.

Bella se sorprendió de aquella orden. Se mantuvo recta, negándose a obedecer. Druella le mantenía una feroz mirada.

- No te preocupes, Druella- dijo Margaret con una simpática sonrisa- Bellatrix tiene razón. Todos deberíamos respetar los votos del matrimonio. Pero me temo que él los incumplió primero…- Margaret suspiró.

Bellatrix la miró con las cejas algo fruncidas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a su madre por su nombre de pila? Ella, una sangresucia, que debía estar agradecida porque Druella Black encontrara beneficio en su compañía.

- Me preguntaba, Druella, si te apetecería acompañarme. Creo que no sales mucho de casa y te sentará bien…- Margaret meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza para sí misma- Por supuesto, también me sentará bien a mí. No quiero encontrarme sola con Edward.

Bella miró a Margaret con una sonrisa mordaz, preparándose para disfrutar de una expresión de tristeza provocada por el rechazo de su madre. Pero contra todo pronóstico, éste no llegó. Druella aceptó el viaje y Margaret le ofreció a Bella un sitio también en su coche. Fue su madre la que contestó por ella, diciendo que era necesario que se quedara a cuidar de sus hermanas.

Así que dos días después, Bellatrix vio desde la ventana como su madre se introducía en aquella bestia metálica. Las puertas del coche se cerraron (Bella odiaba saber _qué_ era un coche) y éste comenzó a hacer ruidos, como los gruñidos de un animal que se disponía a devorar a su presa. Ese animal, aquella misma tarde, devoró a sus presas antes de llevarlas a Londres.

* * *

><p>Druella se aferró a las puertas del <em>coche<em>, no le gustaba ese trasporte. Jamás se había montando en el autobús nocturno, no era un vehículo adecuado para su clase social, pero suponía que era algo parecido a esto. Los polvos flu resultaban más mareantes, había muchos magos que nunca terminaban de acostumbrarse a ellos. El coche no era tan rápido como cualquiera de las formas de transportes que se utilizaban en el mundo mágico, provocaba un ruido molesto y era tan evidente que era Margaret la que lo manejaba, que Druella no podía dejar de sentirse insegura.

- ¿Por qué nos paramos?- preguntó Druella.

- El semáforo está en rojo- indicó Margaret, señalándolo con la cabeza. Druella miró hacia el semáforo con los ojos entrecerrados, sin comprender qué tenía que ver aquella luz roja con el automóvil detenido. Margaret, sacó unas cartas de la guantera y las lanzó sobre el regazo de la copiloto- Léelas. Son de Edward- aclaró.

Druella tocó las cartas con reparo, como si temiera que estuvieran contaminadas con alguna enfermedad muggle. Después, las abrió sin delicadeza.

- Él quiere que vuelva- dijo Margaret, arrancándo el coche nuevamente. Druella se tocó su cabello recogido, el aire que entraba por la ventana la despeinaba, pero ella no quería reconocer que no sabía cómo cerrarlas.

Druella miró la letra apretada de las inmensas cartas, Edward Fisher no era un hombre conciso. Miró a Margaret con las cejas algo fruncidas- _Pero __mil __palabras __no __harán __que __vuelvas __¿verdad?_- preguntó.

- No, no. Por supuesto que no.

No le había cogido afecto a Margaret Fisher, o al menos Druella prefería no detenerse a pensar sobre la extraña relación amistosa que había desarrollado con una muggle. Parecía que los cotilleos sólo se propagaban si los protagonistas de los rumores deseaban que se mantuvieran en secreto, había pasado más de un mes desde que Druella había comenzado con su insólita venganza y nadie de la sociedad mágica había murmurado o criticado su actuación. Quizás ella ya no importaba, no importaba lo que decía o hacía, o sus fiestas, o los nuevas obras de arte que compraba…

- A veces creo que no estoy hecha para ser una esposa ejemplar- dijo Margaret, apartando la mirada de la carretera para mirar a su compañera- El matrimonio parece un vida triste, pero no debería ser así ¿verdad?

Druella meneó la cabeza, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al coincidir con las palabras de Margaret. La idea de que ambas tuvieran algo en común resultaba insultante, pero allí estaba, materializando en las cartas de un marido que tampoco había sabido ser tal.

Fue irónico que aquel pensamiento, tan humilde, tan impropio de la educación que había recibido, fuera el último que se colara en su cerebro. Luego hubo un chirrido, luces cegadoras, golpes, un penetrante dolor en el costado, frío, agua helada, agua rojiza, sangre, falta de aire y oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Llegó al andén 9 y ¾ una hora antes de lo natural, acompañada de su padre. Ambos miraron en silencio aquel desolado tren. Él recordaba momentos pasados en aquel mismo colegio y ella se quejaba mentalmente de que el tren, en sus sueños, tenía mucha más prestancia. En la realidad sólo era un tren viejo, con algunas partes oxidadas. Un tren lleno de recuerdos, habría dicho Narcissa, pero a Bellatrix poco le importaban las memorias de los demás. Sus hermanas se habían quedado en casa, seguramente estarían aún dormidas. Bella lo prefería así, hubiera odiado una emocional escena de despedida. Las tres hermanas y su padre estaban aún sumidos en el luto individual, en aquel sufrimiento que no podía ser compartido…Druella Black había dejado de existir.<p>

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el baúl?- preguntó Cygnus, mirando de reojo el gran baúl caoba que portaba su hija. Su voz parecía haber recobrado la autoridad y severidad propia de una figura paterna, pero Bellatrix sabía que sólo eran apariencias. Recordaba cómo había encontrado a su padre, encogido sobre sí mismo, expulsando un llanto agonizante. Fue la primera vez que vio a su padre llorar. Éste había optado por esconderse en una sala que se utilizaba poco, a la que nadie solía acudir. Por entonces, en cuanto recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Druella Black, todos habían buscado un rincón solitario en el que sufrir la pérdida.

- No es necesario.

Las ausencias de su padre habían provocado que éste fuera un desconocido. Podía enumerar algunos defectos y algunas manías pero Bellatrix tenía la sensación de que era incapaz de percibir la fotorgrafía completa, de captar cómo aquellas características tomaban sentido al cuadrar como piezas de puzle. Bella no comprendía a su padre, no de la forma en que entendía cada motivación de Druella Black. Cygnus se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Bellatrix, y con un mudo asentimiento ella se introdujo en el tren, en el que apenas habían tres alumnos dispersos por los compartimentos. Mientras recorría el pasillo miró hacia el exterior donde aún pudo ver a su padre, éste tenía los hombres rígidos y la mirada perdida. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos pero Bella era incapaz de adivinar en qué pensaba, no como como había hecho con su madre. No fue difícil encontrar un compartimento desierto. Bella empujó con fuerza el pesado baúl, dejándolo bajo la ventana. Se sentó en los asientos con una postura cómoda que ocupaba casi todo el sillón completo, si tenía suerte podría hacer el viaje a solas. No tenía ganas de conocer a críos emocionados con su primer día de clase, hablando de las casas, las asignaturas y la clase de vuelo.

Todos aquellos que conocieron a Bellatrix después de que salieran de Azkaban, o los años antes, cuando ya se había convertido en una asesina sociópata, no habrían creído que durante los cuatro primeros años de Hogwarts ella llevó siempre consigo una hoja de un periódico muggle. La hoja estaba arrugada y la tinta había perdido intensidad. El artículo relataba la verdad, la verdad sobre los últimos momentos de vida de Druella Black.

Bella sacó de un bolso que llevaba consigo unas empanadas que le habían preparado los elfos para el desayuno. Los mordisceó con tan poca delicadeza que seguramente su madre se habría escandalizado. Algunas migajas cayeron sobre su ropa de luto. A Bellatrix siempre le habían gustado los colores oscuros, pero no únicamente aquellos de tonalidad triste. Amaba el rojo, el morado, el verde botella…Y ahora echaba de menos ese abanico de colores. Por una vez, odiaba el negro de su ropa, de su propio pelo y de sus ojos. Ella era todo oscuridad, como un espectro fantasmal acurrucado contra la ventana del compartimento. Pasó al menos una hora de intenso silencio, reflexionando sobre todo, pensando en su madre, en aquella muggle que les había arruinado su vida, en el llanto de sus hermanas, en el hombre del ministerio que había llegado para darles la pésima noticia. Druella Black había muerto de forma poco honrosa, atrapada bajo el agua en una bestia metálica, el verano previo a que Bella comenzara Hogwarts.

- ¿Te importa que nos sentemos aquí?- Una voz dulce preguntó desde el quicio de la puerta. Bellatrix confusa, levantó la cabeza. El tiempo había pasado volando entre sus reflexiones y el tren, que estaba antes desierto, estaba ahora rebosante de alumnos- No hay muchos más compartimentos libres- añadió la joven, que vestía con una túnica naranja y tenía el pelo color caoba.

Bellatrix se limitó a gruñir como respuesta, se giró levemente, para darle la espalda a la recién llegada. Extrañamente, ella consideró ese gesto como una invitación a que se sentara. Destrás de la chica, apareció otra más, de pelo castaño con algunas betas rubias y expresivos ojos celestes. Las dos jovenes, que era evidente que ya se conocían, comenzaron a hablar de forma amena, relatando tantas estupideces que Bella intentó dormir la siesta para poder dejar de escucharlas. Las voces, sin embargo, le impedían conciliar el sueño.

- Yo estoy especialmente emocionada por las clases de Pociones, era la asignatura preferida de mi padre , al cual me parezco mucho así que seguramente también será mi preferida…- dijo la chica del pelo castaño, a la cual su amiga se dirigió como Alison.

Bella, rindiéndose en su intento de sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, se levantó con sus naturales gestos bruscos y sin pedirles paso, atravesó el compartimento con grandes zancadas, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta como si ellas no estuvieran allí. Tardó varios minutos en volver, puesto que, después de salir del servicio se cruzó con la Señora del carrito y compró una cantidad ingente de ranas de chocolate. Al acercarse a la puerta del compartimento pudo escuchar la conversación de las dos jóvenes:

- ¿Quién será? Deberíamos habernos presentado, entonces ella nos habría dado su nombre- dijo la voz que Bella reconoció como la chica que entró primero.

- ¿Has visto que rara es? Toda vestida de negro, con su pelo pálido y sus ojos perdidos. Da realmente miedo y esos modales tan vastos. Estoy comenzando a pensar que no sabe hablar, sólo gruñe como un animal…- respondió su amiga.

- No seas tan cruel, Alison. Quizás es tímida.

Bellatrix decidió entrar en el compartimento, alzó el mentón como solía hacer su madre y se dirigió a su asiento sin siquiera mirarlas. La chica del pelo caoba, la cual creía haber oído que se llamaba Anne, la miró intimidada, lamentándose con la mirada de que las hubiera escuchando. Abrió la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido y cuando Bella pensó que iba a comenzar a tartamudear, articuló una pregunta muy clara:

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Bellatrix las miró con hostilidad. No estaba de humor para hacer amigas.

Anne sonrió con timidez- Yo me llamo Anne Turpin y ella es Allison Reese- En el momento en que Anne presentaba a su amiga, giró la cabeza para señalar a Allison. Ésta miraba con interés el baúl de Bellatrix.

- Y ella es Bellatrix Black, según la inscripción en su baúl- dijo Allison sin sonrisa, comprendiendo al acto el serio rostro de su compañera de compartimento.

- Oh- exclamó Anne, sonrojandose de forma compasiva. Bellatrix le miró con indiferencia, Anne abrió la boca para decir en un susurro- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Qué sientes?- preguntó Bella. Su voz sonó más hostil de lo que había planeado.

Sin embargo, Anne no se acobardó- Siento lo de tu madre. Leí en el periódico que murió de una enfermedad mágica, Yo…- Anne se detuvo para tomar aire y añadió- Mi abuela también murió de una enfermedad desconocida en el hospital San Mungo.

Sí, esa era la incierta historia oficial que su padre había vendido a los periódicos. No permitiría que todo el mundo supiera que su esposa había fallecido junto a una muggle en un coche. No permitiría que se supiera que la muggle había sobrevivido mientras que Druella, que debería ser tan poderosa en comparación con Margaret Fisher, había perecido. Bellatrix hizo un gesto torpe a Anne y a Allison, como si aceptara sus condolencias.

- Voy a intentar dormir. No hablen muy alto- No era una pregunta, era una órden. Esa era de la forma en la que hablaba Bellatrix Black. La joven vio cómo Allison asentía con cierto remordimientos antes de cerrar los ojos.

En cuanto los cerró, el artículo que había releído en tantas ocasiones volvió a su mente. Representaba las imágenes con todo detalle, podía ver a su madre agarrándose del interior de ese horrible automóvil en el momento en el que el coche era golpeado por otra monstruosidad metálica y caía por uno de los laterales del puente, llevandose consigo la ineficaz valla de seguridad. Pudo ver cómo su madre se golpeaba la cabeza contra la ventanilla cerrada y su pelo claro se teñía del rojo de su sangre. Podía ver cómo su varita sobresalía por su bolsillo, incapaz de salvar a su inconsciente dueña. Imaginaba los intentos de Margaret Fisher por salir de aquel coche, por continuar respirando bajo el agua. Incluso su mente había recreado a un muggle desconocido, musculoso y de cara ancha, que bajaba se sumergía en el río para rescatar a las dos damas. Pero una vez en tierra, es demasiado tarde para Druella Black, cuya sangre colorea de rojo el río.

Bellatrix gemió entre sus pesadillas, lamentó especialmente que la venganza de Druella Black, aquella que le había supuesto la muerte, se la hubiera llevado el viento como si nunca hubiera sido iniciada. Druella no había podido destruir su reputación para vengarse de su marido porque incluso en la muerte ella era una difunta perfecta, había muerto con honradez, bajo las garras de una enfermedad mágica que no afectaba a muggles.

* * *

><p>La mayoría de los niños tiemblan cuando la profesora McGonagall les coloca el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza. Como si en lugar de decidir en qué habitación iban a dormir durante los próximos siete años, se tratara de una condena a muerte. Ridículo. Bellatrix , en cuanto escuchó su nombre, se acercó al taburete con seguridad y con una mirada aburrida. El sombrero andrajoso le tapó los ojos y aplastó sus rizos.<p>

- Esta es una mente curiosa, sin duda- comenzó a decir una voz aspera, que parecía salir de su cabeza- Una personalidad pasional, decidida, que nunca perdona los errores de los demás, rebelde…

Bellatrix no quería escuchar sus cualidades o sus defectos. A su madre le encantaba compararla con sus hermanas, como si de esa forma se fuera a esforzar más en reprimir las facultades que Druella no aceptaba. Bella bufó ante la perorata del sombrero.

- Déjate de estupideces y colócame en Slytherin- pensó Bellatrix con antipatía.

El sombrero seleccionador le hizo caso, callándose al instante. Bellatrix tuvo la sensación de que se había marchado, de que estaría allí horas con el sombrero sobre la cabeza y éste, por venganza a su insolencia, no gritaría ninguna casa. Se confundió:

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- Bellatrix se alivió mentalmente, aunque no sonrió. Se movió con largas zancadas a la mesa de Slytherin que había estallado en aplausos.

* * *

><p>Sus compañeras de habitación conseguían sacarle de vez en cuando alguna frase, Bellatrix contestaba con notable indiferencia. Prefería estar sola, las conversaciones de los demás le parecían demasiado triviales, demasiado infantiles. Sentía que había madurado demasiado rápido, o quizás siempre lo había hecho. Tras la muerte de su madre, sus deseos de cambiar, de ser más femenina, más discreta o más ingenua se diluyeron en el fondo de aquel río. Sus movimientos bruscos, casi desagradables, resultaban menos ofensivos para los alumnos de Slytherin que para lo de las otras casas, aún así su introversión no pasaba desapercibida y llamaba la atención de sus compañeros que la miraban con intriga como si su silencio guardara mil misterios.<p>

Le atraía como si fuera un imán la zona de la biblioteca de los libros prohibidos. Ésta no tenía apenas seguridad, los profesores creían que con una prohibición verbal todos los alumnos se abstendrían de colarse entre aquellas estanterías. Pero a Bellatrix le costaba realmente esfuerzo obedecer a su madre, y los profesores no eran ni la mitad de autoritarios que ella. Bella se adentró en aquella ala prohibida, con calma. Ella siempre era silenciosa y callada, así que no necesitaba forzar el sigilo. Acarició la portada de muchos libros, de tapaz duras y viejas. El polvo se acumulaba en aquella estantería y Bellatrix pensó con cierto humor que quizás también los elfos que limpiaban el castillo tenían la entrada prohibida. Un libro grande de color granate y con letras plateadas llamó su atención. Se titulaba _Vida, __muerte __y __cómo __evitarlas_. Bellatrix sacó el pesado volumen de la estantería y sopló para apartar parte del polvo, se lo colocó en el brazo y salió de la sección prohibida. No se molestó en esconder el libro, simplemente caminó con seguridad, como si el libro que llevara consigo fuera _Historia __de __Hogwarts_, _Pociones __Vol.__I_ o _La __rebelión __de __los __duendes. _Era pleno noviembre, los exámenes estaban lejos, así que la biblioteca estaba desierta.

Sola en una esquina apartada de la biblioteca, Bellatrix Black leyó por primera vez sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, sobre los inferis y otros encantamientos oscuros. El libro también narraba la inquisición, la caza de brujas. Bellatrix hizo una mueca de odio ante la narración de lo que aquellos sangresucias intentaron hacer: ¡Terminar con la raza mágica! El libro aclaraba que la mayoría de las brujas fingieron su muerte una y otra vez, hacían que las llamas provocaran cosquillas en lugar de quemaduras y permitían que las atraparan para poder disfrutar del placentero cosquilleo. Por entonces, a los 10 años, Bellatrix no sentía interés por las maldiciones imperdonables ni por la muerte en general, lo que buscaba era algo que se encontraba en las páginas finales del libro: Hay anotaciones sobre fantasmas, hechizos de resurrección, un artículo sobre la mítica piedra filosofal y antídotos de venenos mortales.

Bellatrix amplió su sonrisa al encontrar aquello que buscaba. A su espalda, alguien tosió para hacer notar su presencia.

- Lamento, señorita Black, que ese libro que está consultando está prohibido- Es la profesora McGonagall- El director Dumbledore lo dejó muy claro en el discurso del banquete del inicio del curso- La profesora McGonagall extiendió el brazo para que le devolviera el libro, la miró con una severidad no oculta.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore tenía una larga barba que le llegaba hasta la cintura, en la que se mezclaban canas y cabellos castaños. Su despacho era elegante, abarrotado pero ordenado. Tenía mil cachivaches de los que Bella desconocía su utilidad. Lo más llamativo de aquel despacho era el fénix rojo que la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, apoyado sobre un palo de madera. Detrás del director, su retrato la miraba con curiosidad, rascandose su barba de óleo castaño. El cuadro había sido pintado hace tiempo, una juventud madura se asomaba por los ojos del retrato, tan distinta a la anciana sabiduría que comenzaba a acumular el hombre de carne y hueso.<p>

- Siéntate, Bellatrix- le pidió Dumbledore con una sonrisa que resultaba incluso infantil. Bella envidió aquella sonrisa de la misma forma que envidiaba la inocencia de sus hermanas. Ella obedeció, acomodándose en un mullido asiento tapizado de una tela roja y mullida. Dumbledore se rascó su barba, igual que había hecho su retrato, seguramente era una manía habitual- Estoy pensando en teñirme el pelo de blanco… o castaño, quizás ¿Qué piensas?

Bellatrix no respondió, no se sentía cohibida como la mayoría de los alumnos ante la presencia del director. Mantuvo su mirada fija sin responder. Dumbledore asintió, mirándola con ternura- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Bella asintió- Por leer un libro prohibido. ¿Voy a ser expulsada?- no parecía afectada por aquella posibilidad.

Dumbledore rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿Por leer un libro? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué ese libro, Bellatrix?

Bella estuvo tentada en mentir pero descubrió que aquello no le traería ningún beneficio y decir la verdad tampoco supondría ningún perjuicio. Miró al ave, como si hubiera sido el animal el que había hecho la pregunta- Resurreción. Magia negra poderosa para devolver a los muertos a la vida.

Dumbledore pareció realmente sorprendido por aquella respuesta. Había creído que Bella, por la familia en la que había sido criada, disponía de un interés poco sano en las artes oscuras. Pero Bellatrix con sus diez años no pensaba en arrebatarle la vida a nadie, todo lo contrario, quería devolver la vida.

- Ese libro es antiguo- dijo Dumbledore- Está poco actualizado. Los hechizos o pociones de resurrección a las que se refiere resultaron ser erróneas. Desgraciadamente, ni siquiera nosotros podemos vencer a la muerte.

Bellatrix le miraba con atención, intentando ver en el reflejo de las gafas del director si mentía o era sincero. Dumbledore, a su vez, la miraba con curiosidad, no estaba sorprendido de la seca actitud de la niña, de su expresión impasible que parecía carente de toda sensación. No le sorprendía, él también sabía qué era perder a un familiar cercano. Desgraciadamente, las familias reputadas consideraban que la psicología era un invento de los muggles, una muestra más de su fragilidad, así que no había duda de que Bellatrix no había recibido ninguna ayuda después de la muerte de su madre.

- Siento la muerte de tu madre- dijo Dumbledore. Bellatrix, por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquel despacho, mostró sorporesa. No esperaba que el director conociera su caso particular- Yo le di clases, fui su profesor de transformaciones. Era una joven especial.

- Nunca sacó buenas notas- dijo Bellatrix, de forma defensiva.

- No. Sólo en transformaciones, hubiera sido una animaga si hubiera querido. Tenía cualidades para ello, pero no estaba muy interesada en su formación, cuando entró en Hogwarts ya estaba prometida con Cygnus Black.

- Yo también estoy prometida… a Rodolphus Lestrange.

Dumbledore le miró sorprendido con una mezcla de lástima y costernación. Forzó una sonrisa:

- Bien, Bellatrix, no puedo expulsarte por querer que tu madre regrese contigo. Es un sentimiento con el que todos podemos empatizar, pero espero que tomes mi palabra en cuanto a que aquellos hechizos y pociones no son eficaces.

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza. No necesitaba que Dumbledore se lo dijera, para la supuesta poción de resurrección eran necesaria algunas plantas que ya no existían y sabía que le sería imposible escaparse de Hogwart para rociar sobre el cadáver de su madre, que ya estaba enterrada, la poción. Aún así, leer ese libro por dos segundos, tener la esperanza de volver a verla le había dado una motivación que creía perdida. Se sentía un poco más viva.

- Superaré la muerte de mi madre, Señor Dumbledore- dijo la niña de diez años, adoptando un rostro reflexivo.

- Espero no tener que verte de nuevo en mi despacho, Bellatrix.

Pero volvió a verla y en esta ocasión, Dumbledore no mostró ningún tipo de ternura o compasión. Como le habían dicho algunos compañeros de Slytherin, el director no se molestaba en ocultar su favoritismo hacia los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor, mientras que los de Slytherin resultaban para él como pequeños prototipos de futuros magos tenebrosos. Al final tendría razón, pero en una fría tarde de Noviembre, la pequeña Bellatrix de 10 años se sentó en el mismo asiento que había ocupado semanas antes y había dirigido su marida al mismo ave fénix, sintiendo que se estaba provocando una gran injusticia.

- La señorita Black ha atacado a un alumno de tercero sin razón aparente- dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que también se encontraba en el despacho.

- Tenía una razón- se defendió Bellatrix. Dumbledore le miró con sus expresivos ojos, esperando que la chica comenzara a relatar sus motivos- Estaba hablando sobre automóviles muggles.

Dumbledore frunció las cejas, decepcionado con las razones de la pequeña Bellatrix. Mcgonagall, tras ella, se puso aún más recta, mostrando una severidad ridícula.

- Lamento que eso no puede ser considerado una razón- dijo Dumbledore, dejándose caer en su asiento, que parecía el trono de un rey. Su mirada se volvió gris y Bellatrix notó cómo los tiernos ojos del Dumbledore que había conocido por primera vez se habían vuelto hostiles- El profesor Thorne, de estudios muggles, enseña el funcionamiento y los distintos tipos de automóviles. Es una parte importante del temario. No puedo permitir que ningún estudiante sea atacado por hablar sobre las tareas que un profesor le ha mandado.

- Estudios muggles es una asignatura estúpida- dijo Bellatrix, tajante.

Dumbledore se acarició el empeine de la nariz que sujetaba sus gafas de media luna. Miró a Bella con una irritación reprimida.

- No me sorprende que en su casa le hayan enseñado esos valores- dijo Dumbledore, Mcgonagall asintió de forma casi imperceptible. Bellatrix lamentó el tono reprobatorio de aquella frase, Druella Black no era ya una alumna especial, cualificada en transformaciones, sino un elemento más de una casa que, aparentemente, había educado a su hija con valores equivocados.

- Mi madre…- comenzó a decir Bellatrix, pero el director le interrumpió, alzando algo la voz.

- ¡Su madre no tiene nada que ver con la agresión de un chico de tercero! Conocíamos tu situación especial y estabamos dispuestos a ser pacientes y comprensivos. Supimos desde el principio de que usted iba a ser una alumna complicada. Los niños tiene distintas formas de superar el luto pero…

Bellatrix tenía una imperiosa necesidad de que aquel hombre se callara. Borró cualquier expresión de su rostro. Siempre había sido difícil adivinar cuáles eran sus sentimientos pero después del fallecimiento de su madre, su rostro se había vuelto más impasible y sus gestos más exagerados. Bellatrix se levantó de la silla, imitando los andares de su madre, pero como de costumbre resultaban demasiado forzados. Algunos que la conocieron en sus años adultos decían que se movía como una serpiente, aquella era una descripción que siempre le agradaba. Bellatrix miró con severidad a su profesor, pensó en qué habría respondido su madre y adoptó una expresión déspota:

- No quiero su compasión, director Dumbledore. Me resulta completamente inútil… Y sería injusto que me expulsara, no soy la primera ni la última alumna que se pelea en este castillo. Elija el castigo que quiere imponerme y déjeme salir de su despacho…

El castigo fue limpiar los calabozos, incluyendo la clase de pociones en la que un niño torpe había tirado un caldero de una pasta verde, sin varita. Bellatrix se agachó, poniéndose a cuatro patas, para poder limpiar el suelo del primer calabozo. Su cara se puso rojo de humillación, si su madre había muerto como una muggle, ella estaba siendo castigada como otra. Por primera vez desde que se enteró de la fatal noticia, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Cuando volvió a su sala común, encontró a la lechuza familiar revoloteando contenta sobre su cama, Bellatrix cogió el paquete regalo que había junto a su almohada y lo abrió sin delicadeza, aprovechando que estaba sola en la habitación de las estudiantes de primero. Era un libro pesado, sobre la portada había una carta que decía:

_Porque necesitamos algunas risas y cicatrizar las heridas._

_22 de Noviembre de 1962. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella._

_Firmado: Andromeda._

Era un libro de chistes a expensa de los muggles. Por supuesto, aquel día humillante era su cumpleaños. Ya tenía 11 años. _Oh,__felicidad._

* * *

><p>Andromeda se estaba riendo, a carcajadas, como nunca la había escuchado. Bella, sosteniendo aún el libro de chistes sobre su regazo la miró con aprecio. Andromeda reía con facilidad, con una risa pequeña, femenina, encantadora, como si la propia Druella le hubiera enseñado las pautas para reír sin que el rostro se contrayera, su risa y la de Narcissa eran idénticas. Esta risa, sin embargo, era profunda, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se ponía la mano en el pecho, como si le doliera de la risa. Era una imagen extraña pero bonita. Bellatrix la miró con cierta desconfianza, no de Andromeda, sino de aquella risa nueva. Pensó que se trataba de una de las formas con la que su hermana expresaba sus sensaciones por la muerte de su madre, con un síntoma secundario de la pérdida.<p>

- Escucha este otro- dijo Bella, cuando la risa de Andromeda se había apagado. Bellatrix miró hacia el libro de chistes- ¿Qué hacen los muggles para tener dulces sueños?- Andromeda se quedó pensativa, en su caso utilizarían la poción _Dreamer_. No se había detenido a pensar en el limitado mundo en el que vivían los muggles, en el que ni siquiera podía elegir qué clase de sueños tenían. Bellatrix, ante el silencio de su hermana, se dispuso a compartir la segunda parte del chiste- Ponen caramelos debajo de su almohada.

Andromeda volvió a reírse. Bellatrix, animada por el supuesto buen ánimo de su hermana, se dispuso a leer el siguiente libro:

- Un muggle entra en su coche y…- Bellatrix se quedó repentinamente callada y la risa de Andromeda, que aún resonaba por el chiste anterior, murió en un instante. Andromeda miró compasiva a su hermana que cerró el libro con fuerza.

- Nunca hablamos de mamá- dijo Andromeda en un susurro.

Bellatrix desvió la mirada, huyendo de sus recuerdos- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que la hecho de menos? ¿Que me siento culpable? ¿Que siento vergüenza por la forma en la que murió?- la voz de Bellatrix se volvía aguda siempre que estaba irritada.

- ¿Por qué ibas a sentirte culpable?- preguntó Andromeda, confusa- Tú no hiciste nada…

- Le di permiso, acepté que se juntara con esa muggle mugrienta…- dijo Bellatrix, enfadada consigo misma.

Andromeda puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que meneaba la cabeza- ¿Y piensas que si hubieras demostrado tu desacuerdo ante lo que estaba haciendo te hubiera hecho caso?- Bellatrix no respondió, miraba al vacío, perdida en su propia sensación de pérdida. Aunque fuera fácil olvidar, ella sólo tenía 11 años, era una niña que acababa de perder a su madre. Era la hermana mayor y eso la obligaba a comportarse con una madurez de la que sus hermanas estaban libres. Andromeda se levantó repentinamente y se encaró a su hermana, adoptando una determinación en su voz que le recordó a Bella brevemente a su madre- Culpa a la sangresucia, culpa a mamá, a quién sea menos a ti.

Bellatrix miró a Andromeda a los ojos- Mamá era infeliz porque yo no fui varón, por eso papá se marchó y por eso se sentía sola.

Andromeda se sentó junto a su hermana- La gente que se siente sola se compra un perro.

- No necesitó comprarse un perro, encontró uno en la casa de al lado- dijo Bella en un susurro. Andromeda apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana mayor.

- Échale la culpa a cualquiera, menos a ti misma…- repitió Andromeda. Bellatrix a su lado, asintió- Haz lo que sea para no sentir el peso de la culpa.

- ¿Cómo está Cissy?

- Callada, seria, ausente- dijo Andromeda en un susurro, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso no es natural en ella.

Andrómeda asintió- No he sabido qué decirle, nunca he sabido hablar con ella- dijo Andromeda, agradecida de que su hermana hubiera regresado por navidad. La mansión Black se había convertido en un triste ataud para ella, Narcissa y su padre. Un pequeño espacio en el que les costaba respirar. Bellatrix siempre había sabido hablar con Narcissa.

- Yo lo haré- prometió Bella.

* * *

><p>A pesar del drama que había sacudido la mansión Black, Cygnus había colocado las decoraciones navideñas. Druella las adoraba y en cierto modo, las luces flotantes de la casa y la falasa nieve que caía en el portal era en honor a la esposa perdida. En el quicio superior del gran ventanal del salón, flotaban cuatro luces de color rojo, azul y verde. Bellatrix se colocó delante de la ventana, bajo las bolas de luz, y fijó su mirada en la casa vecina, sin adornos navideños y ni siquiera las luces del interior encendidas que indicaran la presencia de su dueña.<p>

Andromeda se acercó por su espalda y Bella, al notarla, le preguntó en un susurro- ¿Sigue ella viviendo allí?

Andromeda, mirando también a la casa vecina, respondió- Creo que no. Ha estado desierta desde… desde que ocurrió.

Andromeda había nacido un año después que Bellatrix. De pequeña resultaba una niña graciosa, encantadora y a la vez independiente. Tenía los ojos castaños pero cálidos, con largas pestañas y una tímida sonrisa que era similar a la de su madre. Había sido durante tres años la hermana pequeña, la que más atención y mimos recibía. Druella siempre comentaba a sus amigas qué había dicho o hecho Andromeda, cómo había comenzando a andar muy pronto. Al contrario que Bellatrix, que en sus primeros años de vida había sido una niña ruidosa, Andromeda apenas lloraba, ni exigía nada, le encantaba quedarse en su cuarto rodeada de sus inanimados juguetes. El reinado de la pequeña Andromeda había llegado a su fin con el nacimiento de Narcissa. La más pequeña de las tres hermanas era de tez blanca, ojos azulos y pelo rubio. Parecía un pequeño ángel, solía ser obediente y atenta, mientras Andromeda disfrutaba con los libros y la música, Narcissa amaba los vestidos, era la niña más coqueta que habían conocido jamás. Andromeda, al principio, lamentó el nacimiento de esta nueva hermana que le había apartado de la admiración de sus padres. Fue con tres años, cuando la indiferencia que siempre lucía Andromeda comenzó a fortalecerse y se convirtió en una de las características más notables de su personalidad.

Con el tiempo, Andromeda le cogió afecto a su hermana pequeña, pero ya para entonces estaba acostumbrada a mostrar indiferencia hacia ella, cuando se preocuaba por Cissy se esforzaba porque su hermana no se diera cuenta y acudía a Bellatrix para que solucionara cualquier problema que la manor de las hermanas Black pudiera tener. Bellatrix, por su parte, había recibido el nacimiento de sus hermanas con alegría, había creído que así la decepción de su madre se dividiría en tres. El favoritimo de Druella hacia sus hijas menores era evidente, aunque seguía sin concebir ningún varón, el nacimiento de Andromeda y Narcissa había favorecido a Bella puesto que Druella ya no se esforzaba tanto en corregir los torcidos modales de su hija mayor.

Andromeda entró en Hogwarts un año después que Bellatrix. Mientras la profesora McGonagall le colocaba el sombrero, pudo ver a su hermana sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, prestando atención a la selección. A pesar de que estaba rodeada de muchos compañeros, sólo Rodolphus Lestrange, su prometido, se giraba para hablarle en alguna ocasión. Andromeda tuvo la triste certeza de que su hermana no se había molestado en hacer amistades, desde la muerte de su madre el carácter antisocial de Bellatrix se había fomentando. El sombrero tardó más tiempo de lo natural en gritar:

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- Andromeda sonrió y acudió casi corriendo al lado de su hermana.

Bellatrix jamás había dudado de que Andromeda se sentaría junto a ella en la casa Slytherin. En 1966, cuando era el turno de Narcissa para entrar en Hogwarts, Andromeda y Bellatrix guardaron silencio de forma reverencial mientras veían como el sombrero se colocaba en la rubia cabellera de su hermana pequeña. Para sorpresa de ambas, el sombrero tardó aún menos tiempo que con Andromeda para seleccionarla en la casa familiar. Cissy, con las mejillas rosadas de la emoción, se acercó a sus hermanas sin correr, con pasos lentos. Una forma de andar tan delicada que Druella estaría orgullosa de su hija menor. Andromeda y Bellatrix, que por entonces estaban en cuarto y quinto curso, le dejaron sitio entre las dos.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lestrange estaban apoyados contra una de las ventanas del castillo, ella en una posición poco femenina. Bella se incorporó en cuanto vio a un chico rubio de primer curso y puso el brazo en jarra, apoyando su mano en su cadera. En cuanto el chico pasó junto a ellos, Rodolphus lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo empotró contra la pared de piedra.<p>

- El pequeño Lucius ¿Me equivoco?- preguntó Rodolphus que no necesitaba esforzarse para resultar intimidamente. El chico del pelo platino pataleó sin poder zafarse de Lestrange.

Bellatrix, moviendo las caderas con exageración, se acercó a la presa. Sus rizos negros cayeron sobre su rostro cuando se inclinó para estar a la altura de Lucius.

- ¿Sabes quién soy, Lucius?

Lucius respondió en un tartamudeo- ¿An…dro…meda?

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. No era la única persona que la confundía con su hermana, era algo bastante frecuente incluso cuando ambas tenían gestos muy diferentes.

- Sólo tienes que mirarme a los ojos para saber que no soy ella- musitó Bella, apartándose el mechón detrás de la oreja- Ella se mueve con gracia, hay gente que dice que yo me muevo como una serpiente ¿No es eso gracioso?

Rodolphus gruñó en la cara de Lucius, como si estar inactivo le hubiera resultado insoportable. No era un secreto que Rodolphus Lestrange era un ser muy primario, violento, déspota y antipático.

Lucius se mostró repentinamente valiente, como si hubiera olvidado que él no debería ser una víctima sino el agresor. Miró a Bella como si fuera una cucaracha que pudiera pisar- No importa quién seas tú… Evidentemente tú no sabes quién soy. Soy un Malfoy.

Bellatrix se rió e hizo una exagerada reverencia- Oh, Majestad, no le habíamos reconocido, perdónenos.

Lucius intentó librarse de los brazos de Rodolphus que, aunque estaba riendo a carcajadas la ocurrencia de su prometida, no descuidó a su presa.

- Y nosotros somos Lestrange y Black, su majestad, lo cual significa que nuestras familias son tan reputadas como la tuya- dijo Lestrange.

- Hay muchos príncipes en este castillo ¿verdad, Malfoy? Pero no queremos hablar de nuestras familias- Bella se acercó más a Malfoy, se apoyó en la pared, junto a Lucius- ¿Qué tal vuelas en las escobas?

- Bien- dijo Lucius, con rapidez.

- ¿Sólo bien? ¡Me han dicho que eres fantástico! Serías un buen golpeador, se te da bien tirar de las escobas a tus compañeros…- Bellatrix meneó la cabeza- Pero, desgraciadamente, a quién has intentado tirar de la escoba ha sido a mi hermana Narcissa. ¿Cierto?

- Ella no se cayó- dijo Lucius, mirando con miedo la cara de Lestrange que parecía deseoso de huchizarle.

- Lo sé. Ella es realmente buena con la escoba. Lástima que en los equipos de las casas sólo se admita a hombres…- Bellatrix se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada- ¿Vas a molestarla de nuevo, Malfoy? ¿Debería Lestrange convertir tus piernas en gelatina o hacer que te crezcan postillas por todo el cuerpo para que nos hagas caso?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza de forma repetida. El miedo se veía en sus ojos. Rodolphus, lo dejó libre y alisó los cuellos de su camisa, que había arrugado, con gestos amenazantes. Era evidente que Lestrange hubiera preferido un desenlace más violento.

- Te dejamos ir porque nuestros padres son amigos- dijo Lestrange.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Bellatrix entró en la sala común de Slytherin y se encontró a Andromeda leyendo un libro muy grande que apoyaba sobre su regazo. Al escuchar sus pasos, la hermana mediana giró la cabeza en dirección a Bella:<p>

- ¿Sabes que han descubierto dos nuevas especies de dragón? – preguntó Andromeda.

Bellatrix hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miró el título en letras plateadas del libro: _La __enciclopedia __completa __de __los __dragones._Andromeda había desarrollado en su adolescencia una curiosidad que parecía no tener límites, todo asunto mágico, incluido el Quidditch que nunca le había entusiasmado, le resultaba ahora una lectura interesante. Era frecuente verla con la única compañía de un libro, esta fomentada facultad había intensificado su individualidad. Bellatrix colocó una silla delante del sofá en el que se había sentado para poder apoyar las piernas y tumbarse en una postura extravagante pero cómoda. Sus rizos negros caían sobre el uniforme de Slytherin, ya nunca había nada por domarlos.

Andromeda cerró el libro de un portazo- He escuchado que has amenazadado al pobre Malfoy- dijo Andromeda con naturalidad, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo- Nunca pensé que entre los alumnos que te irritan, entraran compañeros de la casa Slytherin.

- Oh, no- dijo Bella haciendo un gesto con la mano- Esta vez, tuve razones. Ese pequeñajo intentó tirar de la escoba a Cissy.

- Cissy me lo contó- dijo Andromeda, asintiendo- Intentó tirarla de la escoba para llamar su atención, le gusta. Y a Narcissa le gusta él, también.

Bellatrix meneó su cabeza con brusquedad, haciendo que sus rizos parecieran pequeñas serpientes en movimiento- ¡Sólo tiene 11 años!- exclamó con un chillido agudo.

- ¿Y qué? Es Narcissa, lleva pensando en el matrimonio desde que tenía seis años…

Bellatrix asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, fue divertido sacudir a ese mocoso, temblaba como la gelatina de espinacas- De repente hizo una mueca- ¿Te imaginas sus hijos? Críos demasiado rubios y demasiado pálidos correteando por ahí.

Andromeda entrecerró los ojos- Serían adorables- adoptó una expresión reflexiva- Si tengo una hija la llamaré Nynphadora.

Bellatrix la miró con una ceja levantada- Me niego a ser madrina de una niña que se llame así- para hacer un golpe de efecto, empujó con un pie la silla, que cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco. Andromeda le sonrió, no esperaba que nadie coincidiera con su gusto de nombres femeninos, aún menos su hermana mayor.

* * *

><p>Fue al año siguiente, cuando Bellatrix ya había cumplido los dieciseis años cuando Rodolphus Lestrange la convenció para asistir a una charla que daba un mago revolucionario sobre la pureza de sangre. Ésta estaba organizada en un bar de poca monta, demasiado oscuro y pequeño pero cuya sonoridad resultaba adecuada. Un montón de magos, la mayoría de apariencia vagabunda, vestidos con capas negras y algunos con cicatrices en el rostro, se apiñaban alrededor de un peldaño de escalera que servía como pequeño plató para el locutor. Bellatrix, nada más entrar por la puerta trasera, escuchó la clara y espléndida voz del mago tenebroso, hablándoles desde la oscuridad del interior de su capa.<p>

- Hasta ahora los magos y las brujas hemos vivido recluidos, escondidos en la oscuridad, como si nos avergonzáramos de nuestra magia- Un grupo de la audiencia gritó _¡No!_ con los brazos en alto. Bellatrix prestaba una profunda atención- Hemos dejado que los sangresucias hicieran con nuestro mundo lo que les apetecía, lo han intentado destruir con sus coches, su contaminación y su mente cerrada.

Bellatrix sintió un escalofrío ante la mención del _coche. _Rodolphus, a su lado, también escuchaba con una admiración no oculta.

- Pero va a comenzar una nueva era para los magos, amigos y esta vez debemos nosotros tener las riendas. No podemos permitir que unos seres tan inferiores nos mantegan en continuo escondite, son ellos los que deben arrodillarse ante nosotros, los que deben temer nuestro poder y aceptar nuestra superioridad. No podemos permitir que los sangresucias continúen aplastándonos, debemos mostrarles nuestra magia.

Rodolphus le colocó a Bellatrix una mano en la cadera, mientras miraba aún el plató, como si el que hablara fuera su hijo y él fuera un padre orgulloso. Bellatrix lo comprendía, ella tampoco era capaz de apartar la mirada del mago tenebroso, tenía una voz hiponótica y sus ideales eran tan útopicos, hablaban de un mundo tan fantástico que Bella no pudo evitar maravillarse por su relato.

- Yo puedo conseguir la supremacía del mago, amigos. Pero necesito vuestra ayuda… ¿Quién está dispuesto a unirse a Lord Voldemort para esta guerra santa? Os prometo que cambiaré el infeliz mundo en el que vivimos y serán los sangresucias los que tendrán que sufrir en la hoguera.

El público estalló en aplausos y Bellatrix se unió a ellos. Aplaudió tan rápido y fuerte como pudo, sonriendo ampliamente. Un calor de excitación dominaba todo su cuerto, como si se tratara de la adrenalina de un soldado antes de la batalla. Sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en la aún más oscura figura de Lord Voldemort. Era complicado reconocer las facciones que se ocultaban bajo la capucha de su capa, Bellatrix pudo ver rasgos de hombre maduro pero atractivo, de facciones firmes. Ella quería ese mundo fantástico que había prometido Lord Voldemort, un mundo en el que no debían esconderse, un mundo sin coches, un mundo sin Margaret Fisher, sin compasiones absurdas, un mundo como hubiera deseado Druella Black, la verdadera Druella Black, aquella a la que le repugnaba cualquier mención de algún sangresucia.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el invierno y el mes de diciembre comenzaba, aún no se habían colocado los adornos navideños pero la humedad de la nieve caída ya adelantaba las vacaciones. Los alumnos habían perdido concetración, contando los días para regresar a sus hogares. Bellatrix entró en la biblioteca, miró a ambos lados, echando sus hombros para atrás en un movimiento brusco. Por fin, en una de las mesas apartadas vio a su hermana Andromeda. Se encontraba sentada junto a un chico que Bellatrix no conocía, con las sillas demasiado pegadas, los codos rozándose y un inusual rubor en las mejillas de Andromeda. Bella se acercó a ellos, contoneándose como una serpiente, con la mirada fija en su hermana. Andromeda, al verla, se levantó de su sitio con prontitud y se dirigió a su hermana para encontrarla a medio camino. Bellatrix miró por encima del hombro de Andromeda al chico con el que estaba sentada, de forma despectiva, antes de hablarle a su hermana:<p>

- ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Bella.

- Es sólo un compañero.

- ¿Te sonrojas con todos los compañeros con los que estudias?

- Posiblemente- mintió Andromeda.

Bella forzó una sonrisa- No, no lo haces

- Es Ted- se limitó a decir Andromeda.

Bellatrix volvió a mirar a Ted, con las cejas algo alzadas, incrédula. Miró a su hermana con seriedad- ¿Tiene ese Ted algún apellido?

- Supongo, no se lo he preguntado.

Bella alzó las cejas aún más- ¿Por qué?- Como respuesta, Andromeda se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Si no sabes su apellido, él podría ser un sangresucia- dijo Bellatrix con una mueca de asco- Y que Merlín nos salve de esa equivocación- Andromeda no respondió y Bellatrix le miró extrañada- ¿Por qué no lo defiendes? ¿Por qué no has soltado un _¡No __lo __es!_ en tu tono ofendido?

Andromeda se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco- ¡No lo es!- exclamó en un exagerado tono agudo.

Bellatrix la miró antentamente y su expresión se convirtió en horror- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo es! ¿Verdad? No puedes hacer esto, Andromeda, no puedes juntarte con esa escoria…

- Bella, él es mago, son sus padres los que…- comenzó Andromeda, intentando hacer que su hermana entrara en razón.

- ¡Recuerda a Margaret!- gritó Bellatriz, exasperada, interrumpiendo a su hermana.

Andromeda le miró a los ojos durante algunos segundos, de forma compasiva. Meneó la cabeza a los lados, como si lamentara el daño que había marcado a su hermana. Bellatrix agitó su cabeza, como si intentara librarse del repentino nerviosismo.

- Recuerda a Margaret, Andromeda, recuerda a Margaret- dijo Bellatrix con severidad.

- No es la misma situación, Bella.

- ¡Sí, lo es! ¡Sí, lo es!- gritó nuevamente Bella. Andromeda retrocedió algunos pasos como si intentara obervar a su hermana desde una perspectiva más amplia. Sabía que Bella era decidida, pasional, que no le gustaban los muggles, pero jamás se había dado cuenta de su carácter histérico. ¿Cuándo había desarrollado esa faceta? Cuando eran pequeñas, cuando mamá aún vivía, ella no era así…

- Has cambiado, Bella y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta- dijo Andromeda en un suspiro, parecía sentirse culpable.

- ¡¿Yo he cambiado?- dijo Bellatrix, señalándose a sí misma- ¡Eres tú la que se está confabulando con asquerosos sangresucias!

Andromeda se acercó a su hermana y la cogió del brazo, con delicadeza, como si sólo con un roce pudiera calmar a las fieras. Bellatrix le miró extrañada, parecía frágil, como si se estuviera hundiendo en su propia desdicha.

- Él me gusta- reconoció Andromeda.

Bellatrix no escondió una mueca de asco- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

- Porque tú eres mi hermana, eres mi mejor amiga…

Bellatrix la miró con el mentón en alto, tenía los labios apretados e intentaba identificar en la mirada de Andromeda alguna seña de manipulación, pero sus ojos parecía sinceros. Bellatrix se apartó de su hermana, se colocó derecha, con la cabeza aún alzada e hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su hermana.

- Haz lo que quieras con tu vida- dijo en un rugido.

- No voy a dejarte por él, Bella- dijo Andromeda- No voy a desaparecer como mamá.

Bellatrix frunció una ceja y la miró con incredulidad- ¿Lo juras?- añadió un tono sarcástico para ocultar su propia fragilidad.

- Lo juro- prometió Andromeda.

* * *

><p>Estaba furiosa, no podía evitar imaginarse cómo Andromeda reía ante las gracias de ese Ted sin apellido. Pero al contrario que con Druella Black, Andromeda no tenía razones egoístas para su elección de amistades. No se encontraba sola, estaba rodeada de miles de alumnos con reputadas familias mágicas, la mayoría seleccionados en Slytherin. ¿Por qué, por tanto, había decidido amistarse con un maldito sangresucia? No había sido difícil descubrir información sobre <em>Ted. <em>Su apellido era Tonks, un apellido vulgar que jamás había escuchado, estaba en la casa de Hufflepuff (como si su sangre no resultara lo suficiente humillante) y prefería el fútboll al Quidditch. Sin duda, Andromeda no podría haber encontrado en todo el colegio un alumno con más defectos y menos honra.

Bella estaba caminando por los pasillos de alguna planta del colegio, ni siquiera recordaba cuál, necesitaba andar, necesitaba pensar y maldecir en su mente a ese Ted Tonks que había llegado para perturbar su vida, como años atrás lo había hecho Margaret Fisher. Era casi divertido cómo todos los magos simpatizantes de los sangresucias pensaban que estos eran inofensivos, pequeñas víctimas que necesitaban ser salvados, no se daban cuenta del daño que causaban a la sociedad mágica. Al otro lado del pasillo apareció un alumno de primero, de aquellas que aún miraban con admiración a los cuadros móviles. Bellatrix creyó ver en esos ojos emocionados la inexperiencia de un mago nacido de muggles. Con la furia aún hirviendo en sus venas, Bella hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo que sostenía su varita y murmurando un hechizo básico hizo que el primerizo se apartara de su camino golpeado por una ráfaga de viento.

- ¡Apártate!- exclamó Bellatrix al pasar junto a él.

Bellatrix jamás había hecho un daño irreparable a ninguno de los alumnos, pero su forma de andar, su aguda risa y su uso exagerado del color negro (como si, seis años después, aún estuviera de luto por su madre) causaba desconfianza en los estudiantes que no eran de Slytherin. Sí, en un ataque de furia había provocado alguna ráfaga de viento, piernas de gelatinas o algún tipo de picor irremediable, pero eran actos que de ser causados por alumnos de Gryffindor resultarían adorables. Era la única forma que Bellatrix conocía para expresar su furia, su descontrolado carácter.

Ahora mismo necesitaba soledad, no quería cruzarse con ningún otro alumno, así que giró a la derecha, entrando en la primera puerta que vio y la cerró de un portazo. Bellatrix suspiró, como si acabara de ejecutar un acción que la dejara sin fuerzas, sus propios enfandos normalmente la agotaban.

- No puedes estar aquí. Estos baños están fuera de servicio- dijo una voz chillona que flotaba delante de ella.

Bella, con una mueca poco amistosa, levantó la cabeza para ver a Myrtle la llorona mirándole a través de sus fantasmagóricas gafas. Puesto que Bellatrix no se movió, Myrtle se acercó aún más, pegando su nariz a la de Bella, como si intentara intimidarla. Bellatrix agitó la mano como si Myrtle fuera una nube de humo que la atosigara. Por supuesto, a Myrtle no le dolió pero se mostró ofendida y flotó aún más alto en el aire, como si volara.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba de reojo a Bella, con evidente desagrado- Eso ha sido ofensivo- se quejó.

Bellatrix se frotó el cuello, incómoda por la compañía no deseada, quería estar sola. Y sin embargo, miró a Myrtle de reojo con curiosidad. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que veía un fantasma, había intercambiado saludos corteses con el varón sanguinario, pero el uniforme de Hogwarts que aún vestía Myrtle le daba cierto aire más realista. El varón sanguinario llevaba siglos muerto, Myrtle había muerto hacía una o dos décadas, pero bien podría haber ocurrido ayer. Había algo en la muerte, en la cercanía de ésta que parecía estar siempre acechando, que atraía a Bella.

- ¿Quién te mató?- preguntó Bellatrix con curiosidad.

Myrtle borró su expresión ofendida y dirigió una mirada nueva a Bellatrix- Nunca nadie me lo había preguntado- dijo, creyendo que la pregunta de Bellatrix provenía de su buena voluntad- No lo sé, no llegué a verle.

Bellatrix asintió a medias y se dejó caer en el suelo, para sentarse. No, no estaba pensando en cómo se sentía al ser la víctima de un asesinato, ni en cuáles fueron los últimos minutos de vida de su madre sino que, por primera vez, en el resguardo de los baños de Myrtle la llorona, se preguntó qué se sentiría al arrebatarle la vida a alguien. _Inmortal_, se dijo, seguramente te sentirías inmortal.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore había anunciando que en la celebración de Navidad de los alumnos de séptimo curso vendría la famosa banda <em>Poción <em>_burbujeante _a tocar su repertorio de canciones. Por ello, la mayoría de los alumnos, incluyendo de cursos inferiores, habían decidido quedarse en Navidad en el castillo. Bellatrix odiaba los chirridos y los golpes metálicos que Poción burbujeante consideraba música, así que el concierto de dicha banda no le resultaba motivo suficiente para quedarse en Hogwarts. Narcissa no quería que papá pasara las navidades solo y Andromeda, en su natural carácter indiferente, no expresó interés en ver al grupo tocar en vivo.

Habían quedado en encontrarse en el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade, la idea había surgido de Andromeda. Bellatrix, con disgusto, supuso que su hermana quería despedirse de Ted Tonks.

La estación de Hogsmeade parecía un lugar fantasma, apenas siete alumnos esperaban en el andén. Ninguno de ellos era Narcissa o Andromeda. Bellatrix bufó, odiaba la impuntualidad. Se tocó su cabello rizado con exasperación. En ese momento, alguien le agarró del brazo desde detrás tuya.

- ¿Dónde estab…?- Bellatrix detuvo su frase sin terminar al encontrarse cara a cara con Rodolphus Lestrange- Oh, tú…

- ¿No ibas a despedirte de mí?- preguntó Lestrange.

- No estabas en la sala común, no iba a buscarte por todo el castillo…-

Lestrange apenas asintió, aceptando la excusa. Indicó con la cabeza la entrada del tren.

- ¿Por qué no me permites que te compañe dentro? Déjame que lleve tu baúl…- dijo Rodolphus alargando la mano para coger el baúl.

Rodolphus Lestrange nunca había sido un prometido cariñoso, como tampoco lo había sido nunca Bellatrix. Su relación era de viejos conocidos que se toleraban y se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que habían aprendido a soportar las extravangancias del otro. Bellatrix miró alrededor del andén, buscando a algunas de sus hermanas, al no verlas, asintió a Lestrange y lo siguió hasta la entrada del tren, quizás Narcissa y Bellatrix ya habían entrado. No atendió al camino que tomaba, se limitó a seguir a Lestrange a través del pasillo. Rodolphus entró en un compartimento vacío, uno de los más lejanos, Bellatrix solía ocuparlo, como si sentarse al final del tren la mantuviera alejada del resto de los alumnos.

Como agradecimiento, Bellatrix se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ella no era de agradecimientos verbales. Lestrange se acercó mucho a ella, con intimidad y la agarró del brazo, sin ejercer fuerza. Bellatrix apartó la mirada, se habían besado alguna vez, pero Bellatrix no se sentía cómoda con muestras de afecto.

- He estado pensando…- dijo Lestrange. Estaban tan cerca que Bellatrix pudo oler su perfume- Estamos prometidos ¿verdad?

- Esas son viejas noticias, Lestrange- dijo Bellatrix. El compromiso se había hecho oficial el año pasado, cuando aún cursaban quinto, pero había estado pactado desde sus nueve años.

- Tú tienes ciertos deberes en cuanto a eso…- dijo Rodolphus, con una caricia.

Bellatrix le miró con severidad- Mis deberes no comienzan hasta después del matrimonio. Faltan al menos dos años para eso.

Lestrange puso los ojos en blanco- Detalles- susurró quitándole importancia- Somos adolescentes Bellatrix, las cosas están cambiando, no somos nuestros padres… no estamos obligados a esperar.

Lestrange no esperó que le diera permiso, comenzó a besarla en el cuello, empujándola levemente contra la pared, para poder apoyarse en ella.

- Lestrange… apártate- dijo Bella, sin ejercer mucha fuerza. Rodolphus no parecía escucharla, continuaba besándola al tiempo que le desabrochaba la camisa del uniforme- No me apetece- hablaba en susurros.

Rodolphus separó sus labios de su piel lo suficiente como para hablar, mientras seguía desabrochándole la camisa- ¿Quieres que le diga a mi padre que quiero anular el matrimonio? Siempre puedo decir que has estado intimando con otros hombres ¿Qué le haría eso a tu familia, Bella? Ya hay rumores sobre la decencia de tu madre…

Bellatrix apartó la mirada, quedándose muda por primera vez en su vida. Rodolphus sonrió con satisfacción- ¿Qué harías por proteger la honra de tu familia?- Bellatrix no contestó y Rodolphus continuó rozándose contra ella, besándole en la clavícula y en el nacimiento de los pechos.

El tren estaba en silencio, completamente desierto a excepción de los dos adolescentes encerrados en un compartimento apartado. Un alumno de tercero entró en el tren y ocupó uno de los vagones principales. Estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar los gemidos reprimidos de Bellatrix Black, que clavaba las uñas en la espalda de su prometido, como única ofensa que podía hacerle en aquel momento. Cuando perdió su pureza, contra la fría pared del tren y con la cabeza de Rodolphus Lestrange pegada a su hombro, apretó los labios con fuerza, ahogando dentro de sus boca un aullido de dolor. Rodolphus hacía sonidos guturales casi animales sobre ella, mientras que Bella sólo se mantenía en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos y su inocencia humedeciendo sus muslos.

* * *

><p>Las decoraciones navideñas siempre le habían resultado insultantes, demasiado alegres para que fueran reales. Su madre había adorado las fiestas navideñas, el árbol, los regalos y las luces flotantes de colores. Bellatrix miró a través del gran ventanal, como tantas veces había hecho Druella cuando se sentía sola. Andromeda, se acercó por su espalda. Cada vez hablaban menos, como si las palabras se esfumaran de sus labios cada vez que estaban justas. La hermana mediana evitaba nombrar a Ted y Bellatrix fingía que no existía, esa era la única lealtad que podía mostrarle ahora a Andromeda: no revelar a su padre el pecado que había cometido. Narcissa, sin darse cuenta de que el silencio podría haber sido provocado por alguna disputa, disfrutaba de su nuevo protagonismo, puesto que sus dos hermanas mayores se dirigían a ella siempre que necesitaban consejos básicos (Por ejemplo ¿Me queda bien este vestido? ¿No pensaste que la comida estaba hoy muy picante?)<p>

Por ello, Bellatrix sintió que volvía a tener 11 años cuando Andromeda se colocó a su lado en el ventanal y le habló en un susurro.

- Ella ha vuelto- dijo, observando como en la casa vecina Margaret Fisher sacaba muebles y posesiones personales en cajas de cartón al porche.

- Parece que se va- dijo Bellatrix, de forma impasible.

- ¿Qué crees que siente respecto a la muerte de mamá?- preguntó Andromeda, sin apartar la mirada de la muggle.

- Ellos no sienten nada- dijo Bella en un volumen de voz bajo.

Andromeda la miró durante algunos segundos. Se sorprendió al no estar completamente horrorizada ante las ideas de Bellatrix, al fin y al cabo, su hermana mayor siempre había declarado en voz alta su odio a los muggles. Andromeda pensó qué habría ocurrido si hubiera sido Bella y no ella la que había sido obligada a emparejarse con Ted Tonks en el trabajo de Historia de la magia. Se preguntó si en ese caso, sería ella la que se sentiría decepcionada de su hermana y Bellatrix la que se adentraba en otro mundo con nuevos principios. Andromeda tragó saliva, sabía que era ella la que se estaba distanciando, que era su culpa, pero se sentía incapaz de odiar a Ted Tonks. Después de observarla durante largos segundos, Andromeda se apartó para volver al salón. Bellatrix, mirando aún a través del ventanal, sintió que el tiempo volvía a su lugar y recuperaba sus 16 años.

Margaret Fisher continuaba sacando cajas al porche de su casa. Había abandonado aquella casa hacía 6 años, ahora vivía con su madre, huyendo de las mentiras de un marido, de la muerte de una amiga y de los dolores que el accidente había inflingido en su piel. Los dolores habían desaparecido con esos cinco años, pero los fantasmas de Edward y de Druella a veces la acompañaba, uno vivo y otra muerta. No eran visiones, sólo sueños o el presentimiento de vértigo, soledad y la presencia de alguien a quien no podía ver. Esa casa en ruinas le devolvía con nitidez los recuerdos de Druella Black, aquella mujer distante, con extravagantes ropas caras, reservada y ante todo imprevisible. Un día parecía tremendamente conservadora y al día siguiente mostraba ideas aventureras.

Un ruido a su espalda hizo que Margaret se diera la vuelta, vio a una joven de pelo negro y rizado, con un vestido añil y un palo de madera señalándola. Temblaba levente, de furia y sus ojos estaban fijados sobre Margaret, faltos de simpatía alguna.

- Bellatrix- dijo Margaret, en un susurro. Se maravilló de la muchacha en la que se había convertido aquella niña de 11 años. Era más pálida de lo que la recordaba y su pelo negro le daba un grave contraste. Era hermosa pero sus facciones eran duras, como si el tiempo las hubiera afilado.

Bellatrix Black, a sus 16 años, ya no era un bebé inocente que acababa de ver la luz del día, pero tampoco era la bestia sin humanidad que sería enterrada tras la segunda gran guerra. En aquel momento el odio hacia Margaret Fisher agitaba todo su cuerpo, su mirada se clavaba en la de Margaret y deseó con intensidad borrar la expresión confusa de la sangresucia. Las maldiciones imperdonables eran demasiado avanzadas para una niña de 16 años, aunque la palabra Avada Kadava se cruzó en su mente, de forma repetida e insistente.

- Bella, siento mucho lo de tu madre…- dijo Margaret - Le cogí mucho cariño en poco tiempo, era una gran mujer. Me acuerdo mucho de ella y de los momentos que pasamos juntas. Quiero que sepa que ella está constantemente en mi mente.

Lo que Margaret pretendía que fueran palabras de pésame, Bellatrix las consideró insultantes. Apretó sus dedos aún más fuerte alrededor de su varita.

- ¿Qué es ese palo, Bella?- preguntó Margaret, extrañada, pero no asustada. No comprendía el peligro que podía encerrar un palo de madera tallada.

- Soy una bruja- dijo Bellatrix en un susurro. Margaret frunció las cejas, no se atrevió a sonreír incrédula, la muerte de Druella aún pesaba en sus hombros y podía ver cómo tambía hundía a su hija mayor. Bellatrix dio algunos pasos más hacia ella, Margaret no se movió y la bruja exclamó-_ ¡Oblivius!_

Bella sonrió cuando su hechizo golpeó a su víctima. No podía permitir que aquella sangre sucia tuviera el privilegio de recordar a su madre. No cuando Narcissa, por su pequeña edad, tenía memorias que se iban difuminando con el paso del tiempo. Su hechizo no fue del todo certero, no borró todos los recuerdos de Margaret Fisher, pero fue lo suficiente como para desordenarlos y alterarlos. Bellatrix guardó su varita y caminó con pasos firmes hacia su casa, con tranquilidad, se sentía como una heroína.

* * *

><p>- Una bruja vestida de azul añil me quitó mis memorias- confesó Margaret Fisher a una de sus enfermeras.<p>

- Ya me lo ha dicho, señora Fisher- dijo sujetando el vaso blanco de la anciana.

- Oh- susurró Margaret, lamentando haber contado anteriormente esa historia. Una nueva memoria se coló en su mente, a veces era difícil saber si eran reales o ficticias y de dónde provenían- ¿Sabe también que una vez estuvo mucho tiempo debajo del agua? No sé por qué ni en qué circunstancias, pero recuerdo que era agobiante. Es difícil respirar bajo el agua ¿Sabe?

La enfermera le sonrió con ternura y se dispuso a contestarle, pero una voz que provenía del quicio de la puerta la interrumpió. Era un enfermero.

- Señora Fisher, tiene visitas- informó el enfermero.

Margaret sonrió encantada, la enfermera miró a su compañero extrañada. Margaret no tenía hijos y desde la muerte de su madre, muchos años atrás, no recibía muchas visitas. Una vez había venido su marido, pero estaban separados y esa fue su única visita. Seguramente había comenzado una nueva familia. Margaret sonreía ampliamente, había olvidado lo poco frecuentes que eran sus visitas.

- Dígale que entre, estoy visible- dijo Margaret, emocionada por hablar con alguien que no se vistiera con una capa blanca y que, con un poco de suerte, no había escuchando ninguno de sus elusivos recuerdos.

Minutos después apareció una mujer desde la puerta por donde el enfermero había anunciado la visita, ambos enfermeros les dejaron intimidad para que hablaran. La mirada seria de la recién llegada sugirió un nombre que se repetía en la mente de Margaret, entre sus recuerdos dañados.

- Bellatrix- dijo Margaret.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Apretó contra su pecho a un bebé que llevaba entre brazos. Margaret no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña criatura que estaba envuelta en un mantón rosa hasta ese movimiento. Miró al bebé con ternura, a ella le hubiera gustado tener hijos.

- No, no me conoces- dijo en un susurro- Me llamo Andromeda, soy la hermana de Bellatrix- Andromeda no esperó a que le dieran permiso para sentarse en una silla, cerca de Margaret Fisher.

Le había costado reconocerla, ahora era una anciana de pelo blanquecino y manos rugosas. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran los mismos y había sido suficiente para reconocerla. Andromeda había ido allí por razones egoístas, necesitaba decirle algo a Margaret, como si al hacerlo el encantamiento se rompería y todo volería a ser como antes, volvería a tener 9 años. Margaret le miraba con expectación, Andromeda le puso una mano sobre las huesudas manos de Margaret, de forma delicada, mientras que con su otro brazo sujetaba a su hija.

- Todo comenzó contigo- dijo con voz pesada, abrazando con fuerza a su bebé- Fue tu culpa.

Recordó que una vez le había dicho a Bellatrix que culpara a cualquiera si eso le libraba de sentir el insoportable peso de la culpabilidad. Quizás estaba ella ahora haciendo lo mismo. Durante años había pensado que había arriesgado la vida de su hermana a cambio de su felicidad con Ted, creía que Bellatrix había sufrido una metamorfosis como un insecto, algo natural que le había resultado irrembediable. Sólo había conseguido sentirse bien con su decisión de abandonar su casa, de abandonar a Bella y permitir así que la que había sido su mejor amiga la odiara y la negara, cuando su pequeña niña había nacido. Era egoísta, pero el sacrificio de Bellatrix tenía sentido si permitía que naciera algo tan hermoso como su adorada Nynphadora. Su bebé le había dado paz. Sí, seguía recordando a su Bella, la echaba de menos… pero Nynphadora hacía que ese dolor fuera más soportable.

- Todo comenzó contigo- repitió, mirando con determinación a Margaret. La ancina la miraba sin comprender, seguía esperando expectante- Sólo he venido a decirte que te perdono, por fin he conseguido perdonarte.

El perdón era una bendición difícil de ofrecer. Muchos años después, después de la Segunda Guerra, había descubierto que jamás perdonaría a Bellatrix Lestrange porque su hija ya no estaba a su lado. Y tampoco se perdonaría a sí misma, por recordar, en momentos de debilidad a Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix Black y Bellatrix Lestrange eran diferentes personas y merecían ser recordadas como tal. Bellatrix murió y fue sustituida por la mortífaga. Andromeda aún no puede decidir en qué momento sufrió la metamórfosis… en qué momento su hermana dejó de existir.

* * *

><p>Fin. Ha sido largo ¿verdad? ¿Qué os parecen las tres hermanas? No he escrito mucho sobre Narcissa porque esa era mi intención, Narcissa durante las novelas, suele pasar desapercibida hasta que salvó a Harry Potter para salvar a su propio hijo. Quería hacer por tanto que también pasara desapercibida en este fic, es una niña en apariencia perfecta pero que no parece tener un carácter llamativo. Me gusta pensar que Andromeda era muy individualista y que, quizás, si hubiera prestado más atención a Narcissa también la hubiera salvado de la intolerancia que exigía la familia Black, pero en mi mente, fue Bellatrix la que se ganó la confianza de Cissy...<p>

Espero que os haya gustado, sería un placer leer vuestros REVIEWS. ¡Comentadme si os parece creíble! Si mi Bellatrix es demasiado OCC o si pensáis que su evolución es natural... (En el final del fic aún no es la Bellatrix que conocemos, está aún a medio camino)


End file.
